Les femmes de l'ombre
by Nia Pietrovski
Summary: Alors on court plus vite, plus loin. On cherche à s'échapper, à déjouer les mailles du filet. La mort, dès qu'elle s'approche de vous, ne vous quitte plus. REECRITURE DE L'ACTE I
1. L'ombre de la mort

**Titre: **Les femmes de l'Ombre.

**Auteure: **Harmonia N.

**Genre: **drame.

**Rating: **T pour l'instant, M plus tard.

**Disclaimer: **l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:**_Alors on court plus vite, plus loin. On cherche à s'échapper, à déjouer les mailles du filet. La mort, dès qu'elle s'approche de vous, ne vous quitte plus._

**Citation:**_La mort, gendarme féroce, est inflexible dans ses arrêts. _- William Shakespeare.

**Bande-son: **pas de musique pour ce chapitre.

**Note: **Chapitre réédité le 01/10/11. Ainsi qu'un nouveau résumé.

* * *

**ACTE I.**

**Les veuves noires.**

**oOoOo**

_Elles sont dix, seulement dix._

Elles ne sont pas les seules à avoir échappé à la mort après cette bataille, bien d'autre ont survécus. Elles sont cependant les seules à achever ce combat déjà perdu.

Les autres survivants fuient. Ils ont peur. Ils sont pourchassés. Jusqu'à la mort. Ils ne trouvent le repos que quand celle-ci vient les cueillir.

Elles ne sont que dix, et pourtant elles mènent les actions les plus terribles contre cette dictature. Le règne du mal. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

Elles aussi sont traquées. Leurs têtes sont mises à prix.

Mais, elles continuent d'y croire, parce qu'elles ont la foi.

Elles s'imaginent une révolte du peuple. Révolte qui n'arrive pas.

Alors, elles agissent elles-mêmes. Elles tuent.

Pour survivre il faut tuer. Et elles sont chassées parce qu'elles tuent.

Elles se perdent dans le tourbillon de la vie. L'entre-deux entre la vie et la mort.

Mais, elles continuent de se révolter. Elles continuent de saboter.

Parce qu'elles n'ont pas cessé d'y croire. Les doux rêves sont faits de mensonges.

Tant qu'elles seront en vie, le mal n'aura pas de répit.

**Dix.**

**Il n'en restera qu'une.**


	2. Les femmes de l'ombre

**/!\ **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf l'intrigue qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**Elles sont dix. Dix femmes à agir dans l'ombre. Dix femmes à faire bouger les choses. Dix femmes à agir dans l'ombre. Dix femmes surnommées les veuves noires. Dix femmes à avoir perdu leurs fiancés ou bien leurs petits amis. Voilà pourquoi on les affabule de ce surnom. Les mangemorts ont tués leurs uniques raisons de vivre. Elles sont dix. Dix femmes persuadées de pouvoir changer le monde. Dix femmes déterminées à inverser les rôles. Dix femmes prêtes à tout pour venger leurs amants.

**Elles sont dix. Les femmes de l'ombre.**

La première de ces dix jeunes femmes s'appelle **Hermione Granger**. Le cerveau du trio d'Or. Quelle ironie ! C'est la seule encore en vie. Elle a tout juste vingt ans, et son visage lui en fait paraître vingt-cinq. À cette heure-ci, elle devrait porter le nom des Weasley. Il y a encore quelques années, avant que la guerre n'éclate, elle s'imaginait dans une somptueuse robe blanche, ses cheveux autrefois si indisciplinés et maintenant admirablement bien frisés maintenus dans un haut chignon parfait, et le clou du spectacle, Ron l'attendant devant l'autel un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Mais tout cela, ne sont que des illusions. Aujourd'hui Ronald Weasley est mort. Il n'y a plus cette lueur de malice qui pétille dans les beaux yeux chocolat de la brune. Son sourire s'est envolé en même temps que lui. Et, elle s'est promis de retrouver l'assassin de son cher et tendre, et de lui faire payer cher, très cher. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui tient les reines. Si c'est elle qui dirige les opérations, c'est bien parce qu'elle est la plus réfléchit, la plus perspicace, et la plus douée en matière de magie. Ne jamais agir sous une impulsion, tel était la règle numéro un de l'Ordre. L'organisation au nom de l'Ordre Phénix est peut-être dissoute, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle arrêtera de se battre pour un monde meilleur. Alors, avec ces neufs autres femmes, Hermione Granger se bat. Et, si elle se bat encore, c'est parce qu'il reste de l'espoir. _Hermione Granger a la foi._

La seconde, le bras droit d'Hermione Granger n'est autre que **Ginevra Weasley**. Cette grande rousse aux yeux bleus n'a pas froid aux yeux. Avoir été élevée avec six frères n'a fait que renforcer son caractère. Six frères qu'elle a perdus... La guerre lui a tout pris. I compris le sourire qu'elle arborait tout les jours. Il n'y a plus rien de joyeux dans Ginny Weasley, et pourtant elle n'a que dix-neuf ans. Le mage noir lui a pris toute sa grande famille, et il lui a aussi pris l'amour de sa vie. Harry Potter. _L'homme pour qui son cœur n'a jamais cessé de battre._ Et, c'est pour lui qu'elle tient encore debout aujourd'hui. Pour respecter sa mémoire, pour accomplir sa tâche. Si elle continu aussi d'avancer, c'est pour ses frères. Ses six chers frères qu'elle a toujours aimé... Aussi pour sa mère, qui n'a cessé tout au long de sa vie, d'essayer de protéger ses sept enfants. Et, pour son père aussi, qui aura tout fait pour lui bâtir un monde meilleur. Un monde en paix. Alors, elle continu leurs travaux. Parce qu'elle leur doit bien ça. Et, elle continu d'avancer, aux côtés de son amie Hermione. Parce qu'elle ne flanchera pas tant qu'Herm' sera toujours là. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien de joyeux en Ginny Weasley, juste une lueur de vengeance qui étincelle dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

**Luna Lovegood**, quand a elle, se bat pour son père. Assassiné de la main du Seigneur-des-ténèbres. Loufoca, comme se plaisaient à la surnommer les élèves de Poudlard, du haut de ses dix-neuf petites années est un peu folle sur les bords. Parfois, elle n'a peut-être même pas les pieds sur terre, mais la tête dans les étoiles. Luna n'a jamais été une femme très violente. Sa mère étant décédée quand elle était jeune, Luna n'a connu que son père. Alors voilà, le pourquoi du comment. Voilà pourquoi l'on voit aujourd'hui une flamme destructrice briller dans les yeux de Luna Lovegood. Parce que, son père était toute sa vie._ Il était son rayon de soleil, elle était sa lune._ Et, Lord Voldemort lui a pris ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à ses yeux. Son père, et le second homme de sa vie. Neville Londubat. L'homme qui pour elle était le plus courageux de tous. Le seul digne d'avoir son cœur. Et, encore une fois, Lord Voldemort lui a pris son bonheur. Hormis sa chevelure blonde qui lui donnait auparavant un côté si angélique, si rêveur, si innocent, plus rien ne fait de Luna Lovegood une femme heureuse. Non, Luna a laissé place à quelques démons enfouies bien loin en elle. Il n'y plus de jeune femme rêveuse, plus de Loufoca, plus de bonne et gentille Serdaigle. Juste une femme brisée en quête de justice et de vengeance.

**Parvati Patil** a toujours été une grande commère. Ce qui, pendant la guerre, lui a été des dizaines de fois très utile pour récolter quelques informations au détour d'un couloir dans le ministère de la magie ou au coin d'une rue sur le chemin-de-traverse. Vingt ans. Elle n'a que vingt ans et elle a déjà vécu assez d'horreurs pour toute une vie. En temps que médicomage elle a vu des centaines de vies s'éteindres sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour ces blessés à l'agonie. Ses origines indiennes ont fait d'elle une cible pour le Lord. Et, pourtant, elle assume totalement d'où elle vient. Elle revendique ses opinions et défends ses droits ainsi que ceux des autres. Parce que Parvati Patil a toujours eu un grand cœur et a toujours débordée d'énergie. _Jusqu'au jour où Dean Thomas est tombé_. Son fiancé. Son Dean. La moitié de son cœur. Et, si Padma n'avait pas été là, Parvati aurait sombré dans la folie.

**Padma Patil**. Ancienne Serdaigle âgée de seulement vingt ans. Elle aussi, comme sa jumelle a déjà trop vécu. On les a privées de leur adolescence. Médicomage, elle en a vu défilé des blessés, des morts, des cadavres à qui il manquait un bras, une jambe, la tête parfois. Qui sont donc ces monstres qui tuent sans pitié ? Et, parfois, _Padma vient à songer qu'elle aussi est un monstre._ Parce qu'elle aussi tue sans pitié. Puis, Parvati la console, en lui disant qu'elle a une bonne raison de tuer. Eux qui ne se privent pas d'assassiner des familles entières. Alors, quand Padma tue, elle pense à tous ceux que son adversaire a déjà tués. Plus particulièrement à Seamus. Seamus Finnigan. Ce vaillant Gryffondor un peu blagueur. Meilleur ami de Dean, le fiancé de sa sœur. Que ferait-elle sans Parvati ? Elle, sa sœur. Sa moitié. Sa jumelle. Son sang. Sa chair. _Parvati et Padma._ Les jumelles Patil. La Gryffondor et la Serdaigle. Elles sont complémentaires. _Et, c'est ensemble qu'elles se relèvent._ Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Et qu'adviendrait-il de celle qui resterai si l'une d'entre eux deux venait à partir ?

**Katie Bell**. Douce et fragile. Jeune femme à la peau blanchâtre et aux cheveux bruns très foncés. Cette poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Gryffondor au temps de Poudlard n'est pas fille à se plaindre. Elle ne montre que rarement ses faiblesses. Elle est âgée de vingt et trois mois pour être précis. _Il y a trois mois, personne ne lui a fêté son anniversaire._ Parce qu'il y a trois mois, le bien et le mal étaient encore en guerre. Trois mois, jours pour jours que son petit ami est décédé, dans ses bras lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Depuis ce jour on peut voir un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie barrer les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Zacharias Smith n'est plus de ce monde. Et, en abandonnant Katie, il a aussi balayé tout les espoirs de cette femme d'être heureuse. Plus d'illusions. Plus de rêves. Plus de projets d'avenir. _Zach' est parti_. Et, il a prit le cœur de Katie. Ou plutôt, es-ce le mangemort qui a abattu de sang froid Zacharias qui a volé le cœur de la belle. Alors, Katie est prête à tout pour reprendre de droit ce qui lui appartient. Son cœur. Après, elle pourra partir en paix. Rejoindre Zach'. Mais seulement après avoir tué l'homme qui a ruiné sa vie.

**Gabrielle Delacour** était exactement le portrait craché de sa sœur. Demi-vélane aux longs cheveux blonds doux et soyeux qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus azurs. Une taille fine et élancée, des atouts très attirants du à son statu de vélane, Gabrielle avait tout pour plaire. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans la jeune femme respirait le bonheur et la gaieté. Mais, cela, c'était avant que la guerre n'éclate... Parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'en Angleterre qu'on se battait, Voldemort cherchait des alliés en France aussi. Et, d'origine sang-pur, sa famille avait été convoitée. Son père avait toujours refusé de s'allier au monstre qu'était Tom Jédusor. Il était décédé de la main de ce dernier en essayant de sauver sa femme qui avait elle aussi périt. Gabrielle, que ses amies surnommaient Gaby, était arrivée en Angleterre avec trois de ses amies de Beaux-bâtons dont les parents étaient décédés eux aussi. Tout de suite, sa grande-sœur, Fleur, l'avait prise sous son aile, elle et ses comparses. Mais, de plus en plus mûre, Gabrielle avait insisté pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix avec ses compagnes._ C'est ainsi, qu'elle avait plongé dans l'horreur d'une guerre qui ne la concernait pas..._

**Louise Bourgeois** était une grande brune aux cheveux extrêmement longs et aux yeux d'un vert profond. Avec le caractère bien trempé et les compétences en potions qu'elle avait, cette jeune femme était forcément _promue à un bel avenir dans la société sorcière Française_. Puis, la guerre avait été déclenchée. Orpheline depuis sa naissance, Louise vivait avec son oncle et sa tante dans un grand manoir dans une grande ville sorcière de France. Quand elle avait appris la mort des parents de son amie Gabrielle, et l'envie de celle-ci de partir en Angleterre pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Elle aimait les sensations fortes et n'avait pas froid aux yeux. _Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à chaque combat._ Avec l'âme d'une guerrière, elle s'était très bien battue durant toute la longue durée de la guerre. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait sauvé un nombre conséquent d'élèves et avait tué de nombreux mangemorts. La guerre avait fait d'elle une véritable machine à tuer. Pas un mangemort n'avait été épargné. Quelconque sbires du Seigneur-des-ténèbres croisait son chemin ne ressortait vivant de son combat. Louise Bourgeois possédait une âme des plus noires et n'avait de pitié pour ses adversaires._ Jamais elle ne trahirait son camp._

**Arianna Angelus** était une petite jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un gris ténébreux. Ce petit bout de femme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux non plus et qui osait assumer ses opinions _était née avec une cuillère dorée dans la bouche._ Son père, haut placé au ministère de la magie Français cédait à chacun de ses caprices quand celle-ci était plus jeune. La jeune femme n'avait pas connue sa mère, celle-ci étant morte en la mettant au monde. Arianna Angelus avait peut-être était gâtée quand elle était jeune mais elle avait très bien réussit à se satisfaire du minimum pour survivre. _Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne s'en privait pas._ De plus, Aria avait la capacité d'apercevoir des choses qui se passait autre part d'où elle était. Ainsi, si un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix était en danger, celle-ci prévenait immédiatement ces compagnons. Beaucoup des membres de l'organisation avaient été épargnés de cette façon. Cette femme aux cheveux noirs ne montrait guère ses sentiments, son père l'avait si bien éduqué que pleurer lui était impossible. À chaque nouveau mort ou blessé, Aria restait stoïque et ne se laissait pas envahir par le chagrin. Pourtant, le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son petit ami, Colin Crivey, le monde d'Arianna Angelus s'était écroulé. Depuis le décès de son compagnon, Arianna n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : _tuer le plus de mangemorts possible et venger son bien-aimé._

La dernière de ces dix femmes était jeune femme âgé de seulement 18 ans elle aussi. Elle répondait au nom de **Céleste Delacroix**. Cette fille d'Ève avait les cheveux d'origine roux, mais elle détestait cette couleur. Etant métamorphomage, elle changeait de couleur de cheveux tout les jours en fonction de ses humeurs ou bien du temps qu'il faisait. Beaucoup de joie émanait de cette jeune fille. Pourtant, elle faisait souvent peur aux élèves de Beaux-bâtons. _Ses yeux d'un gris presque noir sondaient votre âme en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "avada kedavra"._ Seules Gabrielle, Arianna, et Louise avaient sût passer outre les apparences. Elles avaient gratté, puis percé la carapace que s'était forgée Céleste. Elles avaient vu en elle une femme forte, avec des idées bien a elle. Une femme qui savait prendre des décisions. Une femme qui pouvait pourtant être fragile par moments... Comme lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son fiancé, Fred Weasley. Elle avait tout d'abord était complètement abattue par la mort de ce dernier, puis quelques jours après, elle était entrée dans une rage folle et avait déclaré que tous les mangemorts qui se trouveraient sur son chemin périraient tous dans d'atroces souffrances. _Céleste avait tenu parole._ Le mangemort qui avait assassiné son fiancé avait périt dans les flammes après une série de doloris. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à venger son petit frère...

**Elles sont dix.**

_Dix femmes à vouloir la paix._

_Dix femmes à vouloir justice._

_Dix femmes à vouloir venger._

**Ceux sont les femmes de l'ombre.**

**

* * *

**

Wohoooo ! J'ai eu un mal de chien -excusez moi de l'expression- à boucler ce chapitre! J'avais tellement de chose à dire que je ne savais pas quoi sélectionner. Dans tout les cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, et que l'histoire vous intéresse sincèrement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi motivée d'écrire que maintenant! Cette fiction me plaît vraiment et me tient à cœur...

Des reviews s'il-vous-plaît :)

Passez à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël !

Bises, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre,

**Harmonia Necteri.**

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

MioneDray4ever : Merci pour la review, j'espère toujours pouvoir te compter parmi mes lecteurs/lectrices! :)

Luffynette : Merci à toi de venir me lire, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que tu continuera à suivre l'histoire. (:

Lavouille : Jolie nom que "Lavouille" ^^ Original. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait penser au surnom de Luna Lovegood; Loufoca. :P Merci de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir. :)

MorganeOf74 : Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plus. Et merci de ton compliment. :)

**À bientôt les ami(e)s ! **;)


	3. Les veuves noires

**/!\ **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**_« L'absence ne fait mal que de ceux que l'on aime. »_

**Pierre Corneille. - **extrait de La veuve.

**

* * *

**

Titre du chapitre: **Les veuves noires**

* * *

« - Incapables ! Incapables ! Vous êtes des incapables ! _Hurlait-il en envoyant des doloris à tord et à travers._

- Nous avons essayé maître... Mais... Elles s'échappent... _Plaida l'un des hommes à terre._

- Elles s'échappent toujours oui ! Et, vous êtes incapables de les retrouver ! _S'égosillait-il. _Il me manque des hommes en plus ! Vous tuer mes mangemorts ! Des incapables, c'est tout ce que vous êtes !»

L'homme qui avait parlé quelques secondes auparavant était maintenant à terre. Mort. Et, Naguini se délectait de pouvoir manger de la chair fraiche.

« - Hors de ma vue bande de chiens ! Dégagez vermine ! _Ordonna t-il aux reste des hommes._ »

**...**

« - Draco ! _Aboya t-il._

- Oui maître ? _Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs._

- Prends neuf hommes avec toi. **Retrouve-moi ces chiennes de veuves noires !** Et, je les veux vivantes Draco, VIVANTES ! _Ordonna l'homme à la face de serpent._

- Bien maître_. Répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant bien bas. _»

**...**

« - Zabini, Pucey, Nott, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Walfur, Sarfer, Stern, suivez-moi ! _Cria le blond d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune objection._

_- _Que se passe t-il Draco ? _Questionna Blaise Zabini, un grand brun baraqué à la peau métissée.  
_

_- _Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe Zabini ?_ Hurla t-il. _**Les veuves noires. **Cela te dit-il quelque chose ? _Le noir hocha la tête. _Le maître les veut. Et, il n'admettra aucun échec. Il faut que l'on mette la main sur ces putes et que l'on les lui amène !

- Vivantes ou mortes ? _Se risqua Théodore Nott, un grand brun, lui aussi, mais à la peau blanche comme neige.  
_

- **VIVANTES** ! _Aboya le prince des serpentards avec rage et désespoir.  
_

- La tâche devient tout de suite plus compliquée... _Constata Adrian Pucey, un ancien Serpentard._ »

_Comment allaient-ils réussir à attraper dix femmes qui disparaissaient plus vite que leurs ombres ?_

* * *

« - Putain ! _Ragea soudain Louise Bourgeois en entrant dans le salon._

- Que se passe t-il Louise ? _Interrogea Hermione Granger._

- Ils ont diffusé nos portraits. Ils savent qui nous sommes ! _Répondit Louise._

- Comment ont-ils pu découvrir nos identités ? _Questionna Padma Patil._

- Il est marqué dans l'article qu'ils ont récupéré des documents importants sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils ont fait le lien entre les vivants, ceux en fuite, nos actions, et ceux qui sont décédés pendant la bataille. _Expliqua Katie Bell en saisissant le journal._

- Alors... _ Commença Gabrielle Delacour, pas très sûre d'elle.  
_

- Pas question de sortir sans avoir changé de visage ou d'être masquée dès à présent. _Ordonna Ginny Weasley sur un ton qui signifiait bien qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement._ »

Le silence était subitement tombé. Les dix jeunes femmes qui étaient présentes dans le salon étaient en pleine réflexion.

Deux questions se posaient.

**Changer de visage ou porter un masque ?**

« - Il est hors de question que je porte un masque ! Jamais je ne ressemblerai à l'un de ses assassins ! _S'enflamma Arianna Angelus._

- Calme-toi Aria. _Suggéra Luna Lovegood, la plus rêveuse de toutes._ Rien n'est encore décidé. Nous verrons cela à notre prochaine sortie. Pour l'instant, nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter pour ça. Moi non plus je ne souhaite pas avoir une quelconque ressemblance avec ces tueurs. Mais, si c'est pour notre bien, nous porterons des masques. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire démasquer ou même pire, capturer. »

Le silence s'abattit une fois de plus sur la pièce. Seul un bruit perçait ce silence, le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. La tension était à son comble. Les dix jeunes femmes se sentaient de plus en plus traquées, de plus en plus oppressées. Dès à présent, tout serait encore plus compliqué. Elles ne pourraient plus sortir à leur grès.

**Chaque minute étaient compté.**

Et, la peur leur tiraillait le ventre.

Que se passerait-il lors de la prochaine mission ?

Qui serait la première à tomber ?

Qui serait la dernière à succomber ?

Chaque question leur était sans réponse.

**Le temps se jouait d'elles.**

La prochaine mission ne serait que plus dangereuse.

Chacune de ces dix femmes pourrait y laisser la vie.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier Merlin de toutes les épargnées.

Et, continuer à agir. _Dans l'ombre_. Mais agir quand même.

Il fallait absolument faire bouger les choses. Renverser la dictature.

Réduire les mangemorts en cendre.

Tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor.

**Alors leurs compagnons seraient vengés.**

Et, elles pourraient partir en paix.

Avec les honneurs des sorciers.

La reconnaissance de tout un peuple.

La gratitude de milliers de gens.

**Les veuves noires seraient en accord avec elles-mêmes.**

**...  
**

« - Il faut que nous passions à l'acte ! Maintenant ! _Rugit Céleste Delacroix sa crinière rousse fouettant son visage doux._

- Non ! Nous n'allons pas nous jeter dans la gueule du loup sans un plan ! _Contredit la dernière des Weasley, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à la jeune femme._

- STOP ! _Tempêta Katie Bell qui détestait les disputes._

- Ginny a raison Céleste. Il nous faut un plan. _S'exprima alors Padma Patil, à ses côtés, sa sœur, Parvati Patil, hochait la tête comme pour acquiescer les dires de sa jumelle. _

- Il nous faut aussi plus d'informations. Nous n'allons pas aller nous suicider volontairement. Entrer dans le ministère sera maintenant plus que difficile. Il feront surement des contrôles, et en moins de temps qu'il nous faudra pour dire "courrez", ils nous auront attraper. _Suggéra Gabrielle Delacour, ses yeux bleus exprimant clairement à quel point elle avait peur pour ses compagnes._

- Une idée, Hermione ? _Demanda alors Louise, se référant à son ainé, la plus sage et la plus réfléchie de toutes les femmes. _»

Les neuf autres femmes s'étaient tournées vers leur ainée. Si l'une d'entre elles étaient capable d'établir un plan, et de faire sortir les dix femmes vivantes d'une mission, c'était bien Hermione Granger. Le cerveau du trio d'Or était de nouveau en route.

Réfléchir. Puis agir.

_Dans une guerre, l'impulsivité n'a pas sa place._

**Il faut sauver sa peau.**

**

* * *

**

« - Draco, il parrait que nous savons l'identité des veuves noires... _Commença Théodore Nott._

- Oui. _Répondit seulement celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées._

- Qui sont elles? _Questionna alors le grand noir, Blaise._

- Écoutez-moi attentivement, tous. Parce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois.

_Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce tendirent alors une oreille attentive au discours que prévoyait Draco Malfoy._

_- _Les premières, vous les connaissez toutes, du moins, je l'espère. Je disais donc, la première de ces dix chiennes s'appelle Hermione Granger._ À l'entente de ce nom, tous les mangemorts retinrent une exclamation et ne laissèrent échapper qu'un "oh" de surprise. _Je vois que vous vous rappelez tous de ce rat-de-bibliothèque, cette putain de miss-je-sais-tout, cette conasse de meilleure amie de Potter, le cerveau du trio d'Or. Je la soupçonne d'être la meneuse du groupe. Bien que je déteste Granger, elle paraît la plus apte à tenir les reines d'une quelconque résistance. Parce que gérer neuf femmes en quête de vengeance ça ne doit pas être une mince affaire. _Tous hochèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de leurs "capitaine". _

La seconde, se nomme Ginevra Weasley. Vous vous rappelez, la dernière de cette famille de traîtres-à-leur-sang, celle avec la crinière rousse, cette putain de gryffondor. Sa mère nous avait supplié d'épargner sa petite dernière lors de la bataille de Poudlard, juste avant de crever comme une chienne ! _Tous rirent quand ils entendirent leur chef appeler madame Weasley de chienne. _Je peux vous dire qu'il va falloir se méfier de ces deux premières, parce que ces deux bouffondor ont un tempérament de feu et la baguette facile. Gare à leurs sortilèges.

La troisième, c'est Luna Lovegood, ou Loufoca love si vous préférez. _Certains mangemorts eurent un rictus à l'entente du surnom débile de la blonde. _Son père, Xeno Lovegood, est mort il y a quelques temps. Quand le seigneur-des-ténèbres a décidé que son journal, le chicaneur, était une vraie poubelle a merde. Méfiez-vous aussi de celle-là, elle paraît tout le temps dans la lune, mais c'est une vraie manipulatrice, et elle est douée en magie. C'est une sang-pure aussi, alors surtout ne la tuez pas, ou le maître sera furieux! 

La quatrième et la cinquième, sont sœurs. Des jumelles. Padma et Parvati Patil. Deux sang-pures elles aussi. Filles d'un roi d'Inde. Des sorcières douées. Une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor. De vraie commères. C'est surement elles qui trouvent des infos un peu partout. Il paraît aussi, enfin c'est marqué dans leurs dossiers de l'Ordre, qu'elles sont médicomage. À mon avis, si vous voulez savoir, elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux ses indiennes! Et, on les choppera pas si facilement! Mais, les jumeaux ont un lien magique puissant... Si on en tue un, le monde de l'autre s'écroule. Si l'on tue Padma, Parvati ne sera pas quoi faire sans sa sœur, et inversement._ Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres de chacun des marqués, et une lueur de vengeance apparue dans les yeux de Théodore Nott. Parvati Patil allait bouffer de la poussière. _

La sixième est encore une élève de Poudlard, la dernière. Katie Bell_. _Vous savez, celle qui jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch des bouffons? Elle est douée sur un ballais. Rapide. Elle nous glisse entre les mains à chaque fois. Tu te souviens, Walfur, tu as tué un certain Zacharias Smith ? _Le concerné hocha la tête. _Et bien, c'est son copain que tu as envoyé en enfer. Et, je peux te dire que la petite Bell a été pas mal ébranlée. Paraît-il même qu'elle serait aller pleurée sur le corps mort de MacGo' pour qu'on lui rendre son petit Zach'. Pitoyable. _Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. _

Les quatre dernières sont des françaises. _Les mangemorts relevèrent la tête vers le chef, extrêmement surpris. _Me regardez pas avec ses yeux là. Ceux sont réellement des françaises. Le nom de Fleur Delacour vous dit-il quelque chose ? _Stern clama haut et fort qu'il avait lui même tranché la gorge de Fleur, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. _Et bien, oui, Stern, Fleur Delacour est morte. Mais, sa cadette, Gabrielle Delacour est encore en vie. Une putain si vous voulez mon avis! De longs cheveux blonds, un regard bleu azur qui peux vous emmener en enfer. Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par son petit air de fille fragile. C'est une vraie démone. Elle use de ses charmes de vélane pour vous attirer et vous tuez. Bon nombre de nos compagnons ont perdu la vie de cette façon à cause de cette garce! _Les yeux de Goyle s'illuminèrent d'une lueur presque perverse, si dévastatrice. Une vélane. Doux pécher de chair._

La huitième se prénomme Louise Bourgeois et n'a franchement pas froid aux yeux. Si l'on regarde bien ses yeux, on peut y voir tout ce qu'elle ressent, c'est un vrai livre ouvert. Et, la seule chose que l'on y voit depuis la guerre, c'est une flamme de vengeance. Gare à celui qui se retrouve en face d'elle. C'est la plus combative, la plus guerrière. Elle est surement la leader des françaises. La seconde chef des veuves noires.** LA** femme a abattre. Parce que si on la tue elle, on réduit tout leurs espoirs à néant. Mais, ne vous faite pas d'illusions, la minette ne va pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. _Une flamme s'anima alors dans les yeux sombres de Blaise Zabini, Louise Bourgeois était la femme à avoir, le jeu à posséder. Il avait toujours aimé les défis._ C'est une grande aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts comme ceux de Potter. Ne chercher pas plus loin, vous avez là, la femme parfaite. L'épouse dont tout le monde rêve. La reine des enfers.

La neuvième est un peu spéciale. Je n'ai rien pu avoir de très important sur elle. Un vrai passe-partout. Elle court plus vite que son ombre et vous envoie un sectumsempra en moins de deux secondes. Son dossier sur l'Ordre reste confidentiel, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Arianna Angelus. Quel doux prénom pour un diable aux allures d'ange vous ne trouvez pas ? Cette petite aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris vous envoûte si facilement. Ne vous laissez pas prendre au piège. Ne la regarder jamais droit dans les yeux, ou alors vous serez finit. Pris dans son filet du diable. Elle semble pourtant si spéciale... Elle a un don. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, je vais devoir en discuter avec le maître, mais c'est **LA** proie à ramener.

La dernière de ces dix femmes est surement la seule qui réussira à nous échapper jusqu'à la fin. Elle répond au nom de Céleste Delacroix. Une vraie démone elle aussi. Je me ferai bien une de ces françaises rit-il. _Les mangemorts le suivirent dans son rire. _Mais attention, elle est métamorphomage. En deux secondes elle peux nous échapper. Changer de corps, de têtes, de couleurs de cheveux ou d'yeux. Ne vous laissez pas avoir. Elle est le masque le plus parfait à porter. Ses yeux gris brillent d'une flamme de vengeance. Il est marqué dans son dossier qu'elle est d'origine rousse, mais ça, on s'en fou. Non, ce qu'il y a d'important c'est qu'il paraît que c'est toi, Safer, qui a tué son frère. _Safer hocha la tête et affirma fièrement que c'est lui qui avait froidement abattu Louis Delacroix. _C'est bien Safer, très bien... Maintenant, fait attention à ton cul, parce qu'elle en a après toi, et qu'à mon avis, elle ne lâchera pas le morceaux de si tôt... » _Draco Malfoy acheva sa tirade avec un clin d'œil à son compagnon l'air de dire, "c'est bientôt finit pour toi mon coco". _

Oh oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde.

Parce que chacun d'eux avait tué un être cher des dix femmes.

Les veuves noires n'allaient pas abandonné. Leurs compagnons seraient bientôt tous vengés.

_Les mangemorts avaient du souci à se faire..._

_

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'ai essayé de le faire assez long, j'espère qu'il vous a plus!

**/!\ **_Je tiens à vous dire que l'histoire n'a rien a voir avec le film "Les femmes de l'ombre", il n'y a que le titre qui en est inspiré!_ **/!\**

J'espère aussi que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël, et que vous allez bientôt passer un super nouvel an.

Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne année.

**Bises, Harmonia Necteri.**

PS: La suite de "Hermione Granger ou la déesse du mal" est en ligne! ;)

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_MioneDray4ever: _Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plus! :) Merci de suivre chacune de mes fictions, ça me fait tellement plaisir! :)

_Laitue: _Merci pour la review, qui est constructive je trouve tout de même! Ça fait énormément plaisir! :) J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances pour cette suite. ^^_  
_

_Lavouille: _Voilà la suite "Lavande" ^^ . Merci de me suivre :D

_Sohozelle Demos: _Non, la fiction n'est pas inspirée du film. J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas. ;) Merci pour la review.

_Myriade: _Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaie! :)

_PISTOPHELIE: _J'espère que j'ai bien espacé les paragraphes cette fois et que c'est plus agrèable à lire pour toi. (: Merci pour ta review constructive :D

_Roman 2005:_Merci beaucoup de lire chacune de mes fictions. C'est un plaisir pour moi de te compter parmi mes lectrices. ^^_  
_

_marylou: Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le film. Je compte le regarder très prochainement pour voir s'il y a une quelconque ressemblance. Est-il bien? :)  
_


	4. Les larmes de guerre

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**_« Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir. »_

**Simone de Beauvoir**

* * *

Titre du chapitre: **Les larmes de guerre.**

* * *

« - Hermione ?_ Appela doucement Katie._

- Je... Excusez-moi. Vous disiez ? _demanda la concernée._

- Nous te demandions si tu avais un plan pour la prochaine mission. _Lui répondit Louise._

- D'accord. Il est, tout d'abord, indispensable de se transformer. Les masques pourraient nous trahir, je pense. La métamorphose devrait marcher. Pour celles qui ne sont pas très douées dans cette matière, vous prendrez du polynectar. Nous n'allons pas transplaner. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent nos identités ils sont capables de nous tracer en secret. Le transplanage ne devra être utilisé qu'en cas de nécessité dès à présent. J'essaierai de créer un bon nombre de porte-loin pour qu'on puisse se tirer en cas de pépin. Le magicobus est infiltré, le réseau de cheminé surveillé, il n'y plus que les porte-loin qui puissent nous garantirent une certaine sécurité. _Énuméra telle d'une traite._

- Tu oublis les sombrals. _Rajouta Luna._

- Oui, mais les sombrals, Luna, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rues ! _S'enflamma Hermione, trop de pression reposant sur ses épaules si fragiles._ »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Toutes les femmes présentent le comprirent. Hermione était beaucoup trop à cran aujourd'hui et elle n'arriverait pas à trouver un plan parfait pour la prochaine mission.

**La tension était à son comble.**

* * *

« - Je vais devenir fou ! _s'exclama Blaise Zabini en pénétrant dans la chambre de son ami._

- Ah... Et, on peut savoir pourquoi Zab' ? _Questionna le blond tandis qu'il échangeait un sourire amusé avec son compagnon, Théodore Nott._

- Ces femmes, elles sont dingues ! _Dit le métis d'un air profondément accablé._

- Tu es encore tombé sur une salope qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ta fortune ? _Demanda Théo, arborant un sourire narquois._

- Même pas. Elles sont bien trop faciles à avoir en ce moment... _Se plaint-il._

- De quoi te plains-tu, alors, Zabini ? _Demanda Malfoy_

- Je veux du jeu ! Tu sais, ô combien j'aime la chasse Drake. Alors, je veux qu'elles me résistent ! Je veux des lionnes sauvages ! Je veux pouvoir jouir de les faire tomber dans mes filets ! _Leur expliqua t-il._

- En gros, ce qu'il te faut, c'est une ancienne gryffondor mon pote ! _S'enquit Théo, heureux de sa trouvaille._

- Même pas. **Je veux une veuve noire**. _Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde._ »

Malfoy recracha - avec délicatesse - la gorgée de Whisky pur-feu qu'il venait d'avaler tandis que son comparse, Théodore, regardait l'ancien serpentard d'un air incrédule.

**Blaise était-il un abrutit ?**

« - Mais dis-moi Zab', t'as pas des tendances suicidaires parfois ?_ Rit Malfoy en reprenant contenance._

- Non, pourquoi ? _demanda Blaise. »_

**Effectivement, Blaise Zabini était un abrutit.**

« - Euh... Mec... C'est l'impossible que tu veux là._ Lui expliqua Théo._

- Je sais. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'aime la chasse. Et, j'ai décidé que Louise Bourgeois serait **ma** proie.

- T'es complètement timbré ma parole ! _Répliqua Malfoy._ »

Tous trois s'esclaffèrent. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rit. Malfoy depuis qu'il avait été punit par son maître pour avoir échoué à une de ses nombreuses missions. Théodore parce qu'il avait récemment perdu sa mère, et qu'il avait déjà été terriblement ébranlé par la mort de sa petite sœur, Lisandra Nott.

**Blaise Zabini était un abrutit.**

_Un abrutit qui avait redonné le sourire à ses amis._

* * *

Quand la jeune rousse entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amie la brune, son cœur loupa un battement. Les éclats de la lune pénétraient dans la chambre éclairant le corps fragile de son amie. Elle se rendit compte que sous les airs de femme forte qu'Hermione essayait de prendre, il y avait une jeune femme qui avait été obligée de grandir trop vite. Sa Mia, comme se plaisait à l'appeler la rousse, était recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses épaules tressautaient, sans aucuns doutes, l'aîné était en larmes. Hermione Granger était complètement détruite. Brisée. À cette pensée, le cœur de Ginevra Molly Weasley éclata en mille morceaux.

Si Hermione sombrait, Ginny aussi. Elles s'étaient promis, à la mort de leurs amants, de rester soudées, unies. Si l'une venait à tomber, l'autre essaierait par tous les moyens de la relever. Cette fois-ci, était la dernière. L'unique chance, le seul espoir. Si Hermione sombrait totalement, Ginny coulait aussi. Il serait trop dur pour la rousse de relever son aîné déjà si fracassée.

**Si le bateau coule, les marins suivent.**

Hermione était le bateau. Et, Ginny s'identifiait aux marins. C'est ce qu'elles étaient, elle et les huit autres veuves noires. Que feraient-elles sans Hermione ? Elles périraient toutes, surement. Sauf peut-être Louise, la petite protégée d'Hermione.

La rousse sourit à cette pensée. Louise était comme Hermione. Louise était Hermione. Autant physiquement que moralement. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas communes à ses deux jeunes femmes étaient leurs yeux, ceux de Louise étaient verts tandis que ceux d'Hermione étaient bruns, et l'impulsivité de la cadette s'accordait parfaitement avec la sagesse de l'ainée.

Ginny savait bien qu'Hermione considérait Louise comme sa petite sœur, son petit ange. Elle ne pouvait que la comprendre. Ginny aussi éprouvait le besoin de protéger quelqu'un. Elle qui avait toujours était couvée, c'était maintenant à son tour de veiller sur une plus jeune.

Et, Ginny Weasley s'était promis de veiller sur Céleste Delacroix.

Tout d'abord, si elle avait choisit de la protéger, c'était parce qu'elle se retrouvait en elle. Céleste ayant été la petite amie de son frère, Fred, elle se revoyait elle aussi, plus jeune, dans les bras protecteurs de Fred. Et, elle s'était promis de protéger cette jeune femme pour son frère, parce que Ginny lui devait bien ça. Elle se retrouvait en elle aussi, parce qu'avant que Fred ne disparaisse, Céleste était la joie incarnée, comme Ginny l'était pendant Poudlard.

Chez les veuves noires, elles s'étaient un peu toutes trouvé une sœur. Luna protégeait Gabrielle, parce qu'elle aimait l'innocence qui habitait les yeux clairs de la vélane. Katie et Arianna se protégeaient mutuellement. Chacune pouvant compter l'une sur l'autre en cas de coup dur. De même pour Parvati et Padma, qui possédaient, elles un lien bien plus puissant. Il était normal, en temps que jumelles, que chacune soit là pour l'autre. Hermione avait tout de suite prit Louise sous son aile tout comme Ginny l'avait fait pour Céleste. L'avantage de ses amitiés, c'est que les binômes n'étaient jamais durs à faire. Chacune ne voulant se séparer de sa "moitié".

En songeant à tout cela, Ginny Weasley s'était approchée de son amie, et s'était maintenant assise sur le lit, caressant les doux cheveux bouclés de son ainée.

Les mots ne servaient à rien. Et, ils ne pourraient jamais combler le cœur de la jeune femme allongée. La présence de la rousse signifiait déjà beaucoup pour la plus vieille. Rien ne pourrait apaiser le chagrin de son amie. Elle-même ressentait cette terrible douleur qui enserrait son cœur.

**Mais, les larmes, comme les mots ne pourraient ramener les défunts.**

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Patienter. La brune finirait bien par s'endormir. Et alors, son chagrin serait apaiser, il aurait même disparu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, et que sa tristesse refasse surface.

Maintenant allongée aux côtés de la jeune femme en pleurs, la dernière des Weasley la prit dans ses bras, doux et aimant, aussi chaleureux que ceux d'une mère. Elle songea alors que, si la guerre n'était pas apparue, elle aurait pu faire une bonne maman, comme sa mère l'avait été pour elle. Elle serait en train de lire une histoire pour coucher tout les petits Potter dont elle aurait été la mère. Puis, elle les aurait embrassés, un à un, en leur murmurant de douces paroles, sitôt alors, ils seraient tous tombés dans les bras de Morphée.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La guerre lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, son fiancé, ses frères, sa tendre maman, sa maison, ses amis, ses rêves et toutes ses illusions. En fin de compte, venger ne la soulagé pas tant que ça. Elle se sentait juste un tout petit peu mieux, elle pensait faire justice. Elle croyait faire honneur aux morts. Elle ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de défunts.

Elle refoula prestement ses craintes à l'entente de la voix rauque de son amie, d'où perçait toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait :

« - Je suis faible._ Murmura la brune._

- Tu n'es pas faible, Mia. Tu es juste humaine. Un être humain avec des sentiments, des peurs, des questions. _Lui répondit-elle doucement._

- Je suis un monstre, Ginny. Je tue sans pitié. Je suis faible parce que j'ai aimé. J'ai peur parce que je veux vous protéger. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, Gin'. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain. Je n'ai pas de pitié. Je n'ai plus une once d'humanité en moi. _Lui confia telle, ses pleurs redoublant._

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Mia. Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Ne crois pas être la seule dans ton cas, ma belle. Nous sommes toutes comme toi. Nous aussi nous sommes détruites. Nous aussi nous sommes brisées. Et pourtant, tu nous tiens debout. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais c'est grâce à toi si on avance encore. C'est toi qui nous as à toutes, sauvées la vie. _Assura la rousse._

- Je n'ai fait que veiller sur vous. Je suis la plus vieille, je dois vous protéger. _Contredis l'aîné._

- Nous sommes là pour toi. Tu ne dois pas porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Craque, tu as le droit. Mais, ne nous laisse pas. Tu dois surement me trouver égoïste en ce moment, mais tout ce que je dis est vrai. Tu sais bien que, sans toi, nous sommes perdues. _Dit-elle en tentant de calmer ses pleurs._

- Je... J'ai promis à Ron de te protéger, Ginny. Tu comprends... Tu étais sa petite sœur, il devait veiller sur toi. Alors, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour le faire, il m'a fait promettre de continuer sa tâche. Je fais ce que je peux pour te protéger. Pour veiller sur vous toutes. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'échouer. À chaque mission j'ai peur d'en perdre une. L'angoisse me bouffe l'estomac à chaque fois. J'ai peur de faillir. Et, si je ne suis plus là, si j'échoue, promet-moi une chose, Ginny. _Demanda la brune._

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Mia. _Promit-elle la jeune femme à la crinière de feu._

- Alors, promet-moi de veiller sur toutes les filles. Mais, d'abord sur toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas la plus âgée, mais tu as la tête sur les épaules. Tu es grande, droite, loyal, fière, courageuse, intelligent, puissante et rusée. Alors, promet-moi de veiller sur Louise. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à elle n'est-ce pas ? Je… Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, tu sais, Ginny, la petite sœur dont je te parlais souvent à Poudlard, celle que j'aurais aimé avoir, mais que je n'ai jamais eu. _Confessa la lionne._

- Je te le promets. _S'engagea telle._

- Veille aussi sur Luna et Gabrielle, elles sont encore innocentes et pures. Elles, elles n'ont jamais tué. Alors que, toi et moi si. Essaie aussi de calmer Céleste et Aria', elles vont parfois un peu trop vite, et tu es la personne avec ma petite lune à pouvoir les arrêter. Ne cherche pas non plus à réconforter Padma et Parvati, elles n'accepteront pas ton aide. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles sont dans leurs bulles, et que si l'une vient à partir, l'autre ne tardera pas à s'en aller. Katie, elle va craquer, bientôt. Je le sens. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. La mort de Zach' l'a brisée. Fait très attention à elle s'il-te-plaît. Et puis, tu diras à Louise combien elle comptait pour moi, et combien je l'aime. _Lui ordonna telle._

- Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir Hermione ! _S'énerva la cadette Weasley._

- On ne sait jamais Ginny... Si lors de la prochaine mission, je me fais tuer, ou s'ils réussissent à me capturer, c'est à toi que je lègue le flambeau. Si je suis prise, ne me cherchez pas, n'essayer pas de venir me délivrer, ils vous auront, et je ne peux m'imaginer ce qu'ils vous feront. Jure-moi, Ginny, de veiller sur elles, sur toi ?

- Je te le jure. _Lui souffla telle au creux de l'oreille._ »

Les pleurs de la jeune femme s'apaisèrent doucement et la jeune rousse continua à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux tandis que son amie se laissait emportée par Morphée, ses craintes envolées et son chagrin apaisé.

Ginny Weasley ne tarda pas non plus à sombrer dans le sommeil tragique qu'était celui des veuves noires. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elles n'aient des cauchemars. Les fantômes de leurs proches venant les hanter tandis qu'elles rêvaient.

**La guerre avait laissé aux cœurs de ses dix jeunes femmes des cicatrices imparfaites que ni les larmes, ni la vengeance, ne pourraient panser.**

* * *

Tadam! Nouveau chapitre! Il vous plaît?

Ô mes grandes amies lectrices, je vous prie, ô grandes déesses de me reviewer. *petit air de chien battu*

Pardonnez mes -horribles- fautes d'orthographe.

Je ne fais pas de blabla habituel, je suis épuisée ce soir.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon pour le nouvel an. Et, je vous souhaite une bonne année remplie de bonheur et de joie ! *sourire faux* (ce qui ne sera surement malheureusement pas mon cas. Alors, j'écris, sombre, j'apaise ma douleur. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Merci d'être là. Rien que vos review me redonne un simulacre de bonheur. Merci, vraiment. Du fond du cœur.)

Pardonnez-moi aussi de ne pas répondre à vos review anonymes ce soir. Je fais l'effort de vous poster de la chapitre. Mais, je n'ai qu'une envie : rejoindre mon lit. Je répondrai à vos review demain pour les inscrites sur fanfiction.

**Tendres baisers, Harmonia Necteri.**


	5. Folie embrase moi

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

* * *

_« Mourir en combattant, c'est la mort détruisant la mort. Mourir en tremblant, c'est payer servilement à la mort le tribut de sa vie. »_

**William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

**Titre du chapitre: _Folie embrase-moi._

**

* * *

**

Silence plat. Pas un bruit dans la cuisine. Toutes on le nez dans leurs tasses de café. Il ne faut pas briser le silence. Maudite soit celle qui le brisera. Elles ont peur, toutes. Évidemment. Il est normal d'avoir peur. Vous savez, cette peur qui vous tiraille le ventre. Celle qui vous comprime l'estomac. Qui vous enserre le cœur. Avoir peur, c'est être quelqu'un. La peur fait partie des sentiments de l'Homme. Mais, avoir peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que soit, c'est être humain.

La guerre laisse des cicatrices. Des plaies béantes. Irréparables. Des cœurs défoncés par des millions de bombes. C'est Hiroshima dans votre âme. Mais, la guerre ne laisse pas que des cicatrices. Non, la guerre laisse aussi des souvenirs. Des horreurs. Chaque nuit les spectres de vos camarades viennent hanter vos rêves. Ils vous rendent fous. Beaucoup, après une guerre, sombre dans la folie. C'est pourquoi, il existe des cellules psychologiques. Pourtant, ces cellules n'ôtent rien à votre terrible chagrin. Rien ne soulage la douleur. Elle est toujours présente, elle vous tourmente, vous tue. Il n'y a pas de remède magique, pas de calmants. Il n'y a que les larmes. Ceux sont les seules choses qui vous apaisent, vos larmes. Elles sont les témoins de votre tristesse, de votre désarroi, du gouffre monstrueux dans lequel vous sombrez jour après jour. Et, vous avez peur, encore et encore. Vous avez peur à en mourir. _Jusqu'à mourir._

Maudites soient les guerres. Elles vous tuent de l'intérieur. Vous rendent faibles et vulnérables. Elles affaiblissent la population, profite parfois aux gouvernements et aux manipulateurs. Mais, vous, que vous apportent-elles ? Si ce n'est la souffrance. Encore et encore cette douleur.

Souffrir pour avancer. Se relever pour mieux tomber. Essayer pour échouer.

Malgré cette peur, ces souvenirs, ces horreurs, ces folies, ces larmes, ce chagrin, certains ont encore la force de se révolter.

Les résistants. Eux, ces gens qui agissent. Elles, ces personnes qui y croient. Celles qui ont la foi. Ces personnes qui ont tout perdu. Famille, amis, compagnon, collègues. Ils y croient, ils ont la foi. Ils se révoltent. Parce qu'ils y croient encore. Ils osent espérer que le soleil se lèvera de nouveau, que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Mais, l'amour, ça rends faible.

L'amour c'est moche.

_**L'amour ça tue.**_

C'est quoi l'amour ? C'est quoi la haine ? Il paraît qu'il n'y a qu'un petit pas entre les deux. Es-ce vrai ? Qui y croit encore ? Qui est là ne serai-ce que pour y songer ?

Elles.

Elles sont là. Elles y croient. Elles se révoltent. Elles ont la foi. Elles ont tout perdu. Tout, sauf l'espoir. L'espoir et l'amour. L'espoir de voir le soleil se lever sous un autre jour. L'amour avec un grand A. Dans leurs souvenirs. Dans leurs cœurs. L'amour est toujours là. Encré au plus profond de leurs âmes. Aussi noires soient-elles. Aussi tristes peuvent-elles être. L'amour est toujours présent.

La haine aussi. Elles les haïssent. Eux. Ces mangemorts. Ceux qui les ont privés de leurs compagnons. Eux qui ont balayé toutes illusions. Elles veulent les tuer. Elles veulent venger. Mais, à quoi cela sert-il ? Seulement à noircir leurs âmes, encore un peu plus chaque matin. Pourtant, cela apaise leurs chagrins.

Et puis, il y a la peur. La peur de perdre son binôme. La peur de perdre une amie. Un mort de plus. N'avez-vous pas peur parfois ? Peur de perdre vos proches ? Elles, elles ont déjà tout perdu. Il ne reste qu'elles. Elles sont dix. Les femmes de l'ombre. Dix à pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre. Il est essentiel, pour la survie d'un être humain, d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se poser, pleurer. Alors, elles pleurent. Maudissent la mort. Les mangemorts. Et tous ces collabos. Tous ces chiens, qui par peur, obéissent. Pour sauver leurs peaux. Des égoïstes.

Elles, elles ne le sont pas. Elles sont françaises, anglaises, sœurs, amies, jumelles, binômes, aînées, cadettes... Elles sont dix. De nationalités différentes, avec des caractères différents, mais des idées communes et des cœurs brisés. Dix à avoir peur. Mais à se révolter. Elles espèrent des jours meilleurs car leurs futurs se sont envolés. Il ne leur reste plus que la foie, elles y croient.

* * *

Règle numéro un : ne jamais lâcher son binôme.

Règle numéro deux : pas de pitié, pas de quartiers.

Règles numéro trois : ne faire attention qu'à son binôme. Les autres binômes se débrouillent seuls.

Règles numéro quatre : protéger son binôme, coûte que coûte.

Règles numéro cinq : sauver sa peau.

Cinq règles fondamentales. Voilà comment on s'en sort, comment on vit, ou plutôt survit. Parce qu'il y a cinq règles. Juste cinq, à oublier sous aucuns prétextes.

Cinq règles. Dix femmes. Cinq binômes. Dix mangemorts.

_Les portes de l'enfer son grandes ouvertes._

**Que la chasse commence.**

* * *

« - Louise ?

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Je voudrais te donner ceci... _La brune désigne alors le collier en or qu'elle tient dans sa main droite. Le bijou est fin, et il a l'air précieux. D'une grande valeur, et assez coûteux. Même un peu vieux, mais rien qui ne le soit trop. Un bijou de famille surement. L'objet est simple. Une chaine en or, une rose, de couleur rouge, pends au bout de la petite chaine._

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Louise. J'aimerai juste que tu le porte. Il a appartenu à ma grand-mère, puis ma mère, puis à moi-même. Je suis la dernière des Granger. L'unique survivante de ma famille. Alors, je n'ai personne, par qui je soit liée par le sang, à qui le léguer. Alors, je pense que tu es la personne la plus digne de le porter.

- Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir, Hermione !

- On ne sait jamais, Lou...

- Je... Alors... J'aimerai que tu porte ceci. _La cadette enlève alors une belle gourmette en argent et l'accroche au poignet de son ainée. La plus vieille sourit, émue et émerveillée par ce présent. Ce bijou représente beaucoup. Il exprime l'amour fraternel qui lie les deux jeunes femmes. Un nom est inscrit, Louise Bourgeois, et au derrière de la gourmette figurent, le jour, la date, et l'année de naissance de la française. _**Je t'aime tellement, Herm.** _Louise se met alors à sangloter tandis qu'Hermione lui caresse doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaiser, elle aussi à les larmes aux yeux. Rares sont les fois où Louise Bourgeois se permet de craquer. Elle qui n'a jamais connus ses parents, n'a malheureusement pas eu de réelle famille. Et, c'est dans la dernière des Granger qu'elle a su trouver l'amour d'une sœur. L'ainée pose alors doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la plus jeune. Un baiser fraternel, protecteur, mais surtout un baiser d'adieux._

- Moi aussi Lou, moi aussi... »

Dire adieu, c'est pas comme dire au revoir.

Quand on dit adieu, cela signifie que l'on ne reviendra pas. Dire au revoir laisse entendre un supposé retour.

**Au revoir.**

* * *

**14h03. **

Les dix jeunes femmes étaient dans une rue sombre, très sombre. Chacune ayant changée d'identité. Elles se tenaient debout, droites et fières. Leurs baguettes en avant, prêtes à combattre, elles attendaient le moment propice pour se faufiler dans le grand bâtiment.

« - Rappelez-vous surtout, pas un seul bruit. La première qui trouve quelque chose de louche prévient les autres. On les tue, et on repart. On ne peut rien faire d'autre sans se faire avoir. _Rappelle Hermione._ »

Les neuf autres personnes acquiescent. Hermione est une personne de confiance et elle est réfléchit. Son plan est clair, impeccable, et sans failles. Elle y a travaillé toute la matinée. Elle a cherché toutes les issues de secours, toutes les échappatoires possibles. Mais, elle sait pourtant que la mission est dangereuse. Seule la chance leur permettra de toutes ressortir indemne de l'immense bâtiment.

**14h05**. _Alea Jacta Es._

_

* * *

_

« - Draco ! Draco ! _S'époumone Adrian Pucey en entrant en trombe dans le salon du quartier général des mangemorts._

- Quoi, Pucey ? _Demande le blond visiblement agacé._

- Les veuves noires !_ Souffle Adrian._

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? _S'écrit alors le dernier des Malfoy._

- Les veuves noires... Elles sont à la gazette ! _Répond l'ancien serpent. »_

* * *

**POV Louise Bourgeois.**

C'est calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. Ils sont presque tous morts. Notre travail est bientôt achevé. Et pourtant, les mangemorts ne sont toujours pas là. Trop calme. Trop silencieux. Étrange.

La peur s'empare doucement de moi, elle s'insinue en une trainée de poudre dans tout mon être. Je ne fléchis pas, je ne tremble pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je tourne doucement ma tête vers Hermione. Elle aussi ressent ce sentiment. Je lis dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude. A-t-elle peur pour nous ? Je pense que oui. Naturellement. Je suis idiote. Tout le monde à peur pour tout le monde.

Nous nous dirigeons d'un pas pressé vers notre dernière victime. Les autres filles nous rejoignent. Elles ont presque toutes une mine soucieuse. Sauf, Luna. Évidemment. Luna n'a pas peur. Luna est sur une autre planète, dans un autre monde. Malgré que je l'estime beaucoup, je pense qu'elle est folle. Tout le temps dans la lune. Ouais, c'est ça, Luna est dans la lune.

D'un coup, je me souviens d'un dicton que ma tante m'avait un jour dit. Il convient très bien au moment présent.

Ce dicton dit : « _garder le meilleur pour la fin. _»

**Sauf que cette fois, on aurait du commencer par la fin.**

**

* * *

****POV Ginny Weasley.**

Rita Skeeter. Ce cafard se tient devant nous, tout sourire. Quand je repense à toutes les atrocités qu'elle a pu écrire sur mon fiancé, je vois rouge. Cette femme est ignoble. Je ne pense même plus pouvoir la qualifié de femme. Rita n'est pas belle, Rita est blonde, Rita s'habille en vert, Rita est journaliste, Rita est une commère, Rita est sournoise, Rita est le mal déguisé en l'ange.

Jamais, dans ma courte existence, je n'ai eu le souvenir d'avoir détesté une femme autant que je la déteste elle. Elle, cette vermine qui publie d'horribles torchons, elle qui souille la mémoire de nos compagnons, de tous ces morts pour la paix. Elle qui traine dans la boue ma meilleure amie, qui révèle à toute la population sorcière les pires moments de la vie d'Hermione, qui l'insulte pour son sang. Comme si Hermione était la seule à tenir la résistance. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est enfin démolir le Trio d'Or, tuer le dernier membre pouvant compromettre leur régime de fous.

Mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du bureau de ce rat d'égouts. Des images de nous ornent les quatre murs de la pièce. Hermione et des photos de son enfance. Les salauds ! Ils ont fouillé son ancienne maison. Des photos de ses parents, remplacés par des animaux, avec un titre en dessous : _Les animaux doivent rester avec les animaux._ Cette phrase m'achève. Je rage.

**Ceux sont tous des connards.**

**

* * *

****POV Hermione Granger.**

Un autre coup de poignard transperce mon cœur. Sang-de-bourbe. Cette insulte. Mon insulte. Déjà gravée sur mon bras par cette folle de Lestrange. Elle qui a encré ces mots dans ma chair, qui les as fait pénétrer mon âme. Voilà ce que je suis, une sang-de-bourbe. Ils me haïssent pour mon sang. Paraît-il que mon sang serait sale, noir, dégoutant. Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est un sang rouge, brillant, luisant. Je me demande où ils vont chercher toutes ces sornettes. Leur mentalité doit surement être au plus bas.

_Je suis ce que je suis._ **Sang-de-bourbe**. Née-moldue. Racaille. Une merde. Mais, avant tout, je suis une sorcière. Meilleure sorcière de toute ma génération. Personne ne dira le contraire. Personne sauf bien sur, eux. Ces mangemorts, ces mages noirs. Ceux sont eux les merdes. Ceux sont eux qu'il faut éliminer.

Mon regard s'accroche à une image en particulier. Une photo que je reconnais parfaitement. Mes parents. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste. Ils ont détruit l'original. À croire que me briser est un jeu pour eux. Mes deux amours de parents ont été remplacés par des animaux. Es-ce vraiment ce qu'ils croient ? Que les moldus, et les nés-moldus sont des animaux ? Ils sont vraiment plus bêtes que je ne le pensais. Ils me répugnent.

Et puis, il y a Rita. Ma très chère Rita. Cette chienne. Elle qui ose nous traiter de la sorte. Ce n'est pas nous qui nous abaissons à de telles absurdités. La plus bête dans l'histoire, c'est elle. Obéir aux ordres du mage noir. Elle est tombée encore plus bas que je ne l'imaginais. Journaliste. Pff. Journaliste de quoi ? Rien de ce qu'elle n'écrit n'est vrai, tout n'est que mensonge dans ce monde où la cruauté règne et que faire mal est un art.

Du bruit. Des bruits de pas. Rita sourit, sournoise. C'est une garce. Je vais la tuer. Les mangemorts sont dans le bâtiment, je le sais, je le sens... Elle les as prévenu. Nous aurions dû la tuer quand il en était encore temps. Si jamais l'une d'entre nous meurt, ce sera de sa faute. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Je vais la tuer. Tel est mon but. Telle est sa destinée.

« - Ils arrivent... _rit la journaliste_. »

Un millième de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il me faut pour que l'information monte à mon cerveau, qu'il l'analyse et qu'il trouve une échappatoire. Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai emmené mes amies à l'abattoir.

« - IL FAUT PARTIR ! _hurle Arianna alors que toutes les filles essaient de bloquer la porte du bureau. _»

Je panique. Non. C'est impossible. Il n'y a pas de solution. Nous allons toutes mourir. J'ai condamné mes amies. Je leur offre un aller simple pour l'enfer. Qu'ai-je fait ? Qui suis-je ? Un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Sans une part d'humanité.

_J'ai tué mes amies..._ Cette phrase résonne comme une litanie dans ma tête. Une solution. Il me faut trouver une solution. Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'entends des échos de voix. Soudain, le visage de Ron m'apparait. Je dois rêver. Pincez-moi, je rêve.

« - Je t'avais demandé une chose, Hermione. Une seule promesse. Incapable. TU ES UNE INCAPABLE. Et, vous allez toutes mourir par ta faute. Tu vas tuer ma sœur. Tu es un monstre, Hermione. Un monstre, tu m'entends ? Une raclure de la société. Une sang-de-bourbe. Une merde. Quelqu'un d'inférieur. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de protéger ma sœur, coûte que coûte. Et, tu en es incapable... »

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Ronald est là. Dans ma tête, mon âme. Il est en moi. Et, il est en colère. Contre moi. Ginny. J'ai tué Ginny. Son nom sonne comme une douce mélodie. J'ai tué Ginny, j'ai assassiné mon amie...

**Folie embrase moi.**

**

* * *

****POV Padma Patil.**

Parvati. _Parvati_. Parvati. Je dois protéger Parvati.

Ma sœur, mon sang, ma chair, mon jumelle, mon double, mon moi, mon nom.

« - HERMIONE ! _Cri Louise. _ »

Hermione sombre. Je la vois couler. Mais, je ne peux pas l'aider. C'est de Parvati dont je dois m'occuper. C'est elle que je dois sauver. Les autres viennent après. Parvati...

Luna sourit. Elle est idiote. Elle est lunatique. C'est Luna. De la même maison que moi. Alors, après Parvati, si je m'en sors indemne, je préserverai Luna. Parce qu'elle était de la même maison que moi. Et, parce que Luna est pure, Luna c'est une lune. Le petit soleil de la nuit. Celle qui éclaire nos vies.

Puis, il y a Gabrielle. Elle se met à pleurer. Non, non, ne pleure pas petite... Elle est si fragile. Et, bien que Katie le soit aussi, c'est elle qui va la réconforter. _Il n'y a plus de binôme._ Ginny accourt pour aider Céleste. La dernière des Weasley à la tête sur les épaules je le sais. Si elle s'en sort en vie, j'imagine qu'elle ira loin. Qu'elle continuera à résister.

Nous sommes les femmes de l'ombre, les veuves noires. Notre mission n'est pas accomplie. Nous n'avons pas finit de venger. Justice n'a pas été faite. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir tout de suite.

Je dois protéger Parvati. _Papa, je te l'ai promis.._. Deux mots, une signification. **Protéger Parvati.**

Louise se remet à crier, elle prend Hermione dans ses bras. Je le sens, je le sais...

**C'est la fin.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre dédié à **TakuArohaKiAKoe** et **ChloetheCrazy**. Merci pour tout! :)

ENFIN! 14 -longs- jours pour réussir à pondre ce chapitre. Je pensais, tout d'abord insérer le combat dans ce chapitre, mais, sadique comme je suis, je vous laisse sur votre faim. J'ai essayé, une fois de plus, de faire un chapitre plus long que les autres, et j'ai enfin réussit! Presque 1000 mots de plus, je progresse. Bientôt, je pense pouvoir vous publier des chapitres beaucoup plus longs. Mais, qui évidemment dit plus long, dis plus tard. Je ne posterai plus aussi vite qu'avant. D'ailleurs, je ne réponds pas à vos review anonymes aujourd'hui. J'ai six contrôles lundi et je ferai surement mieux de me mettre à bosser.

En tout cas, sachez que je vous dis à toutes merci : _TakuArohaKiAKoe, ChloetheCrazy, Miyn, Lavouille, Laitue, MaryLou, Roman 2005, So-chocolate, Nini Hathaway, LuluMalfoy, MelleGanou, xjustmyself, Elo-didie, etc... _(Pardon si je vous ai oublié. :$)

Pleins de bisous baveux, **Harmonia Necteri.**

**PS:** _La question: Mais que va t-il se passer?_ Padma va t-elle pouvoir protéger Parvati? Hermione va t-elle flancher? Les mangemorts vont-ils mourir? Skeeter va t-elle passer l'arme à gauche? Tant de questions sans réponses... AHAHAH! *sourire sadique*

**/!\ L'HISTOIRE N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC LE FILM ! /!\** Pardon de ne pas l'avoir préciser avant :$


	6. Le début de la fin

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**_« Ami prends ma lanterne car j'ai perdu ma flamme._

_Mon amour est parti, elle a jeté mon âme à bouffer au néant me laissant le cœur vide. »_

**Damien Saez.**

**

* * *

**

_Je vous propose d'écouter la chanson **Time** de Hans Zimmer ainsi que **Requiem for a dream** de Clint Mansell pour pimenter votre lecture. _

_

* * *

_Titre du chapitre: _Le début de la fin._

_

* * *

_

_Point de vue, Padma Patil_.

Toi aussi tu la sens, cette mort qui se profile au loin... Toi aussi tu as peur, tu ne veux pas me voir partir. Tu essayes de me protéger tant bien que mal, mais c'est moi l'ainée. Sauve-toi petite sœur... Fuis, loin, très loin. Je ne veux pas te voir sur le champ de bataille, je ne veux pas te compter parmi les morts, je ne veux pas faire un nouveau deuil. Sauve-toi petite sœur. Pars. Fuis. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pour ordre de te protéger. Les Patil ne trahissent pas leurs promesses. Je suis l'ainée. Te protéger est mon but. Tu es ma jumelle, ma moitié. Si tu venais à partir, je disparaîtrai. Je suis égoïste. Car, je sais que si c'est moi qui pars, tu seras triste. Mais, les autres te maintiendront en vie.

Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger, petite sœur... Je veux t'épargner, panser ton joli petit cœur déjà brisé. Je veux te voir vivre et non survivre. Je veux te voir aimer, à nouveau. Je veux que tu fasses toutes ces choses dans de bonnes conditions, même si je ne serai peut-être plus là pour te voir les faire. Je veux te construire un nouveau monde, petite sœur. C'est pour toi que je me bats. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Parvati et Padma. Te souviens-tu petite sœur ?

Ma vie m'importe peu si tu n'en fait plus partie. J'ai peur. Je suis perdue. C'est noir sans toi petite sœur. Tu donnes un sens à ma vie. C'est pourquoi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je souhaite que tu en fasses partie.

Je lis toutes sortes d'émotions dans tes yeux. Le lien qui nous unis me permet de sonder ton âme. J'y vois la peur, le désespoir, l'angoisse, j'y vois aussi de l'amour. Cet amour m'est-il adressé petite sœur ? Je n'arrive plus à croiser ton doux regard. Tu combats avec haine et violence. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es dans une sorte de transe. Je t'admire petite sœur, petite lionne. Malgré toute cette force, je te sens faible petite sœur. Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Confie tes secrets à Padma.

**Je suis ton ainée, ma vie je te donnerai, jusqu'à ma mort je te protégerai.**

* * *

_Point de vue, Hermione Granger._

Encore une fois, la sentence est tombée, ma baguette à frappée. Chère Rita, je t'ai tuée. Tes yeux ont trahis ta frayeur, tu t'es figée d'horreur, et je jubile de te voir ta peur. Morte. Enfin. Tu es morte. C'est une délivrance. Jamais plus tu ne me toucheras, jamais plus tu ne me rendras faible. Je me sens puissante. Ma baguette me rend puissante.

Je me reprends et me tourne vers le combat. Sous mes yeux, Louise abat sans aucuns scrupules un mangemort masqué. Un de moins. Lui aussi ne fera plus de mal. Je ne trouve aucun sbire du Lord libre. Ils attaquent tous à plusieurs. Mais combien sont-ils ? Je viens en aide à Luna. Ma petite lune est en difficultés. C'est sur que combattre quatre mangemorts à la fois n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Tu me souris. Je viens de t'ôter un poids.

Le combat s'engage. L'homme est masqué. Je déteste ne pas savoir qui me fait face. Je dois voir le visage de mon adversaire. Je dois percer ses défenses, une à une, et déceler toutes ses faiblesses. Les yeux trahissent souvent. Ils sont le reflet de l'âme.

Mes yeux à moi ne me dénoncent pas. Il n'y a que du chagrin qui réside dans mes deux orbes chocolat. Je te vois, toi, mangemort. Tu essayes de me cerner. Tu me reconnais. Un instant, de la surprise s'immisce dans tes yeux. Je n'arrive pas très bien à voir la couleur de ceux-ci, mais ils me rappellent vivement quelque chose. J'aimerai t'ôter ton masque. Fait-moi face espèce de lâche !

La rage s'empare encore une fois de mon corps, mon sang brûle dans mes veines et mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine. Tu ne porte plus ton masque, je te l'ai arraché. Maintenant, je te reconnais. Tu étais à l'école avec moi. Mais pas de la même maison. Tu étais un ennemi, mon ennemi. Combien de fois ai-je pleuré pour toi ? Je croulais sous tes insultes mais jamais je ne t'ignorais. Je préférais te répondre, la lionne qui résidait en moi dans ce temps-là était fière. Jamais je ne t'aurai fait le plaisir de te laisser gagner.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne te ferai pas cette satisfaction. Je te hais encore plus qu'auparavant. Toi et tes cheveux blonds. Ton soi-disant sang pur. Tes remarques à la noix. Ta démarche aristocratique. Ton regard de glace et ta voix trainante. Je me souviens de tout. Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu as tellement marqué ma scolarité par tes remarques dégueulasses et ta vanité mal placée.

Tu te tiens fier devant moi, tu ne faiblis pas. Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas, tu n'en as pas le droit. **Après tout, tu es Drago Malfoy.**

* * *

_Point de vue, Blaise Zabini._

Tu es là, je te vois. Je me bats même contre toi. Ce que tu es belle. Si désirable... Je te veux. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. Que tu sois à moi, juste à moi. Ma chose, ma friandise, mon trophée. Tu seras le joyau de ma collection. Et, quand je t'aurais, tu me supplieras de te tuer. Et, à ce moment là, je jubilerai. Je te prendrai violemment contre un mur, te baiserai comme la chienne que tu es. Je te veux à un tel point. Tu es ma proie, mon jeu. Je suis le chasseur, le traqueur, le maitre du jeu. Mais, je ne t'aurai pas si facilement, c'est pourquoi la partie n'en sera que plus fantastique.

Je te veux. J'ai l'intention de faire de toi ma chose, mon objet sexuel. Tu satisferas mes désirs les plus secrets. Je veux t'entendre gémir, murmurer mon nom. Je veux te rendre faible, toi la guerrière enflammée. Je veux être comblé de jouir dans ta bouche, je veux te sentir soumise, et que tu acquiesces à chacune de mes plus folles demandes.

J'aimerai tellement m'enfoncer profondément, si loin en toi, tout de suite, maintenant. Tu me rends fou. Ivre de désir pour toi je suis. La folie que tu m'inspire me réjouie. Tu es mon bijou, mon diadème, la cerise sur mon gâteau. Je veux te faire mal, te briser encore plus que tu ne l'es, je veux te maltraiter, te torturer, te faire crever. Puis, finir par jouir de ta mort.

Tu es belle, si désirable. La guerre te rend encore plus magnifique. Tes cheveux collés à ton front, débordante de sueur comme si tu avais fait l'amour pendant des heures... Et tes yeux, je me perdrais bien dans la contemplation de tes beaux yeux... Ton corps si parfait, ta taille si fine et élancées, tes longues jambes divines, même en pleine bataille tu restes élégante. Tu es un appel à la luxure, la tentation extrême, le pécher maudit. Tu me ferais presque bander.

**Je te veux Louise, et je t'aurai.**

* * *

_Point de vue, Gabrielle Delacour._

Devant moi se tiennent Crabbe et Goyle. Deux monstres sans cerveaux. Ceux qui ont tué le reste de ma famille. Ma douce grande-sœur, mon si gentil beau-frère et ma petite nièce... Les yeux de Goyle s'animent d'une lueur perverse si dévastatrice. Il me fait peur. Je tremble de tous mes membres mais je ne dois pas faiblir. Mes charmes de vélane font toujours effet. Je les ai tous eu, un à un. Je les ai attirés dans des chambres d'hôtel miteuses et quand ils ont commencés à vouloir plus, à avoir des gestes bien trop déplacés, le poison faisait effet. Je les faisais boire un verre de vin rouge avec quelques gouttes de poison. Douce punition. Bien trop douce pour eux, mais je ne pouvais pas les tuer. J'aurai déchiré mon âme si je l'avais fait, et la chose à laquelle Fleur aspirait le plus au monde était que je reste pure, que mon âme reste intacte à tout jamais. Alors, doucement, je me suis vengée. Enfin, presque. Il ne me reste plus que ceux-là.

Les deux assassins de ma sœur. Ceux qui l'ont violée, maltraitée, torturée puis tuée. J'imagine chaque nuit dans mes cauchemars les suppliques de Fleur, et ses pleurs. Ils ont bien sûr tué Victoire sous ses yeux, juste pour la brisée un peu plus. Puis, ils l'ont violée, sous les yeux de Bill. Mon cerveau ressasse tout le temps cette scène. Je me demande pourquoi parfois, car, moi, je n'étais pas là. Peut-être est-ce la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été présente qui me ronge ?

Ils se rapprochent dangereusement de moi, et malheureusement je suis seule contre eux deux. Prise de panique, baguette en main, je me mets en position d'attaque. Le duel s'engage enfin et la rage s'empare de moi. Jamais, dans ma triste vie, je n'ai éprouvé une telle colère. L'envie de tuer s'immisce en moi. Suis-je en train de devenir un monstre ? Suis-je en train de briser l'unique promesse faite à ma tendre sœur ?

Un sort me touche à la jambe droite déchirant mon pantalon sous ma cape. La lueur perverse refait surface dans les yeux du mangemort. Je tremble de rage et de peur. La terreur prend le dessus et mes gestes deviennent troubles. Je ne me contrôle plus. Mon cerveau ne m'obéit plus, il est en mode de survie. Je cherche désespérément de l'aide. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur de la mort. Je la fuie comme la peste, mais aujourd'hui elle m'a retrouvée. Elle aussi veut se venger. Qu'ai-je fait à la mort pour qu'elle me pourchasse ainsi ?

Sous la force du protégo que je viens de lancer Crabbe se retrouve projeté une trentaine de mètres plus loin, à l'autre bout du couloir. Du sang s'écoule de sa tête, l'ai-je tué ou seulement assommé ?

Ma baguette envoie des sortilèges à tord et à travers, je ne contrôle plus ma magie. La pureté qui autrefois m'habitait vient de me quitter. J'ai, pour la première fois de ma vie, tué. Pardon, Fleur, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Mon instinct de survie l'a emporté sur ma volonté.

**Goyle junior est mort.**

* * *

_Point de vue, Hermione Granger._

Ginny est de retour. Je sais qu'elle a réussit. Mon plan va nous sauvées, elle a exécuté mes ordres à la lettre. Les sortilèges anti-transplanage dans le couloir de l'aile est sont levés. Nous allons pouvoir nous en aller.

J'ordonne aux filles de se replier. Louise résiste un peu mais finit par abdiquer sous mes supplications, je ne veux pas la perdre. Nous nous mettons toutes à courir alors que les mangemorts se lancent à notre poursuite.

Tout se passe bien trop vite, Padma et Parvati se tiennent la main, et un jet de lumière vert tirant sur le bleu va atteindre Parvati d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de leur crier de faire attention que déjà, Padma qui a vu le jet se diriger droit sur sa sœur s'est jetée sur elle pour la protéger.

Le corps de Padma s'affaisse dans les bras de Parvati. La lueur de vie qui résidait encore il y a quelques secondes dans ses beaux yeux bruns vient de s'éteindre.

**Padma Patil est la première tombée.**

* * *

_Point de vue, Padma Patil._

**Je suis ton ainée, ma vie je t'ai donnée, au-delà de la mort je te protégerai.**

Mes derniers mots te sont adressés. _À jamais._

_

* * *

_

Padma Patil est la première à mourir voilà le pourquoi du titre: c'est le début de la fin.

Je vous rassure, il reste encore une bonne vingtaine de chapitre, et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin, mais je peux vous assuré qu'elle n'est la première d'une longue liste de décès. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir: c'est Théodore Nott le meurtrier de Padma. Il est donc clair que Parvati ne va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, alors pour ce qui aime notre cher Théo, bienvenue en enfer!

J'espère que les musiques vous ont plus pour celles qui les ont écoutées. C'est celles que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre.

Encore une fois, je remercie mes revieweuses anonymes: _Marylou_ et _Laitue_ ainsi que _ChloetheCrazy_ et _TaKuArohaKiAKoe_ et je souhaite la bienvenue à _Erienna_ parmi mes lectrices. :)

_Tendres baisers, et à bientôt pour la suite,_

**Harmonia Necteri.**


	7. Mi hermana

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**_« Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien,  
Mon cœur ne bat plus, sans le rythme du tien  
Reviens-moi, je t'en pris, les souvenirs m'assaillent  
Pourquoi donner ta vie sur un champ de bataille ? »_

**Lettre du front. - **Kenza Farah.**  
**

**

* * *

**Titre du chapitre :

**Mi hermana. ****  
**

**

* * *

**_Parvati Patil._

Padma, dans mes bras ton corps et froid. Hermione essaie de m'éloigner de toi, mais je m'accroche, je ne te laisserai pas. Ginny lui vient en aide, mais que me veulent-elles ? Padma je t'en supplie, reviens ici. Ne vas-tu pas me laisser là ? Reviens-moi. Padma vient me guider, donne moi la force de continuer.

Je ne veux pas affronter la réalité. Une part de moi s'est envolée. Je l'ai sentie quand tu as rendu ton dernier souffle. Les mots que tu as prononcés ont finit de m'achever. Padma et Parvati. À jamais toi, à jamais moi, à jamais nous. Dans mes bras, ton corps est toujours froid, tu ne te réchauffes pas. Padma, je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Tu me manques déjà. Je me demande ce que je vais faire sans toi. Tu avais promis Padma. Ne rien faire de stupide et d'irréfléchi. Tu m'as trahie. J'aurai dus mourir à ta place. Mais, tu ne pouvais le concevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse. Je te demandais là l'impossible. J'avais pourtant le faible espoir d'y croire.

Vois un peu ma tristesse, les morceaux brisés de mon cœur, les larmes qui perlent sur mes joues. Je suis tachée de sang. Ton sang. Notre sang. Il y a bien longtemps que ton cœur ne bats plus, que le liquide rouge qui résidait dans tes veines ne coule plus. Tes yeux sont éteints. Plus jamais tu ne seras là pour moi.

Ginny m'attrape férocement. Je me laisse faire cette fois. Je ne pourrais pas éternellement me débattre. Elle m'emmène loin de toi alors qu'Hermione ferme délicatement tes paupières. L'image me brise. Ton corps pleins de sang, tes cheveux collants, tes yeux sont clos à tout jamais. Tout laisse paraître que tu es morte. Et, face à la dure réalité, mes dernières barrières sont tombées. Morte. C'est ce que tu es.

Adieu Padma.

* * *

« Padma Patil est tombée, maître.

- Qu'avais-je demandé, Draco ? _Demande l'homme à la face serpent, d'une voix doucereuse. _

- Qu'elles soient vivantes, _réponds faiblement le blond._

- Exact, _murmure t-il_. Alors, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit morte ? _hurle alors le mage noir_.

- Un sort de Théo. Il visait Parvati Patil. La sœur s'est jetée sur elle. Théodore ne comprends pas. Le sort était inoffensif. Il pense qu'un autre sortilège s'est croisé au sien et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte.

- Bien, bien... _chuchote le Lord_. ENDOLORIS ! _Crie t-il._ »

* * *

_Louise Bourgeois._ (musique: Hallelujah de Rufus Wainwright)_  
_

Doucement le cercueil s'avance vers nous. Sans magie. Ginny, Luna, Katie et Arianna ouvre le cortège funèbre. Sur leurs épaules, la boite en bois blanc nacré or ressemble à un cercueil de princesse. Nous nous devons d'offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom à Padma.

Dans mes bras, Parvati pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Moi, je ne pleure pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Padma n'est pas morte. Elle est toujours là. Dans nos cœurs. C'est à nous de la faire vivre maintenant. Nous devons la garder en nous, au plus profond de notre âme. Et, ce sera comme si jamais elle ne nous avait quittée. C'est ce que Luna m'a dit, juste avant l'enterrement.

Hermione ne pleure pas non plus. Elle tourne parfois la tête vers moi, surement pour s'assurer que je tiens le coup. Mais, elle ne dirige pas son regard sur Parvati. Elle a peur de craquer, je crois. Car, nos visages transpirent la tristesse et le désarroi tandis que celui de Parvati est dévasté.

Toutes de noir vêtues nous ressemblons à des veuves. L'image me rappelle vivement quelque chose. Un souvenir douloureux. Nous sommes veuves. Aucunes de nous n'a plus de compagnon. Morts. Ils sont tous morts. Et cela nous brise.

Les veuves noires... Quelle ironie. Les mangemorts n'ont pas eu à chercher très loin pour nous trouver un surnom. Nous sommes veuves. Nous sommes noires. Les veuves noires. Leur idiotie est égale à leur cruauté. C'est-à-dire, indéfinie.

Si j'avais encore un cœur, ils me feraient pitié. Et, je pleurerais. Je verserais un torrent de larmes pour la mort de mon amie, je serais encore endeuillée de la disparition de mon compagnon. Il ne m'est plus possible de pleurer, j'ai déjà versé trop de larmes. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de cœur. La mort de Padma m'a achevée.

La main douce mais froide d'Hermione se glisse dans la mienne et elle vrille sur moi un regard empli d'amour. Le message est passé. Si jamais il m'arrive la même chose, je sais que je n'aurai pas d'enterrement. Je serais la dernière des dix veuves noires à mourir. Hermione ne me permettra pas de partir avant elle.

Telle est la loi de la nature. Les plus vieux meurent avant les jeunes. C'est la chronologie du temps.

Et pourtant, les mangemorts bravent cette loi. Maudits soient-ils.

* * *

_Hermione Granger._

Je m'avance lentement. En temps que leader des veuves noires je me dois de faire un discours. La mort de Padma est un événement tragique à honorer. Je me gifle mentalement. J'ai l'air d'un ministre ou d'un président qui fête la mort d'un héros de guerre.

Mais, nous ne sommes pas des héroïnes. Nous sommes veuves. Juste veuves.

La réalité me frappe alors de plein fouet. Et ça me fait mal. Nous ne sommes plus rien. Brisées. Souillées. Endeuillées. Certaines d'entre nous, dont je fais partie, n'éprouvent même plus de sentiments. Nous ne pleurons pas. Trop de larmes ont déjà été versées. Nous ne sommes plus rien si ce n'est des veuves.

Je monte une à une les marches de l'estrade installée spécialement pour l'événement. Deuxième gifle. La mort de Padma n'est pas un événement. C'est une tragédie. Je jette alors quelques œillades vers mes compagnes. Ginny, Luna, Aria et Katie déposent le cercueil de notre amie avec une extrême douceur. Comme si les morts pouvaient encore ressentir quelque chose. Troisième gifle. Je parle comme si je n'avais pas de cœur. Quatrième. La réalité me frappe encore une fois. Je n'ai plus de cœur. Ronald l'a emporté si loin que jamais je ne pourrais le retrouver.

Les veuves noires. Nous ne sommes plus dix. Il n'y a que neuf femmes qui se tiennent debout devant moi. Pas un bruit. Juste les cris de désespoir de Parvati. Elle est anéantie, et maintenant, elle a compris, que le temps d'avant est désormais taris. Alors, elle s'arrête de crier, mais continue de laisser couler ses larmes, en silence. Je songe un millième de seconde qu'elle est bête. Pleurer ne servira à rien, cela ne lui enlèvera pas un tiers de son chagrin.

D'un seul coup, toutes mes barrières tombent. Mes forces m'abandonnent. Jamais je ne pourrais m'exprimer devant mes amies. Mes paroles restent bloquées au fond de ma gorge.

Tout à coup, je me sens revivre.

Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

Mon cœur réapparait-il ?

Je me dégoute moi-même d'être si égoïste. Je n'ai plus besoin de mon cœur. Je me dois d'être forte. Pour elles. Pour ces neuf femmes qui seront toujours là pour moi. Aucun son ne se décide à sortir de ma bouche. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler. Malgré qu'elle soit effondrée, c'est à Parvati de l'honorer.

Je lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade. Elle se relève, sèche ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche et marche le plus droit possible. L'âme de Parvati se réveille. Elle n'a pas le droit de laisser partir Padma comme ça.

D'un regard elle comprend que je ne peux parler, d'une parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, et de deux parce que je ne trouve pas les mots. Elle décide de prendre la parole et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'elle commence son discours :

« Padma. Ton nom restera gravé à tout jamais, je t'en fais la promesse. Nos souvenirs ne cesseront jamais de me hanter et ton sourire sera présent dans nos cœurs pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler avant, mais aujourd'hui je le fais. J'étais au courant de ton pacte avec papa. Je savais que tu devais me protéger. Je vous avais entendus prêter le serment inviolable juste avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Coutume indienne. Les aînés protègent les cadets. Au dépend de leurs propres vies. Et, tu as respecté ce serment à la lettre. J'aurai pourtant préféré que tu échoues, que tu trahisses notre père mais que tu restes en vie à mes côtés. Mais, toi et moi, ça s'est éteint aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour même il était impossible que toi, moi, et le mot vivantes colle dans une même phrase. L'une de nous deux devait partir. Et, tu as choisis. Par amour. Pour moi. Parce que je suis ta sœur. L'image de toi enveloppée dans ce drap blanc me brise. Tes yeux sont clos, ton cœur ne bat plus, le sang qui coulait auparavant dans tes veines n'afflue plus, et tu ne respires plus. Tout fait de toi une morte. Et, la dure réalité me rappelle que c'est ce que tu es. Morte. Sacrifiée. Je te hais autant que je t'aime, Padma. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans un au revoir. Tu n'avais même pas le droit de partir du tout. Padma et Parvati, pour la vie. Mais qu'est cette promesse maintenant ? Qu'as-tu fais Padma ? Tu es l'unique responsable de ma douleur, de mon malheur. Peut-être même de ma mort. Parce que tu faisais battre mon cœur. Et maintenant, il n'as plus aucune raison de battre. Damnée sois-tu, je te hais presque autant que je t'aime. Moi, je tiendrai ma promesse. Je suis une Patil. Nous ne sommes pas des traitres. On avait dit, que si l'une venait à mourir l'autre la vengerai et continuerai de vivre sans elle. Alors, tu vois, je vais te venger, grande-sœur, et je vais continuer de vivre, mais en plus de ça, je vais te haïr jusqu'à ma mort. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as laissé seule. »

Sa tirade était finit. Et chacune d'entre nous la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Nous nous attendions surement toutes à ce que Parvati face un beau discours plein d'amour relatant leurs souvenirs. Peut-être aussi qu'elle finisse en larmes dans les bras de l'une de nous. Tout ce à quoi nous avons eu droit était ses yeux froids et dénués de couleurs, qui transpiraient son chagrin. Cependant, il y brillait dedans une lueur sublime qui rendait Parvati Patil encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était déterminée. Théodore Nott allait payer.

* * *

_Blaise Zabini._

J'ai ton dossier personnel, il est soigneusement posé sur la table basse de ma chambre tandis que je finis mon verre de whisky. Ce dossier est une petite merveille, un bijou qui ne pourra qu'augmenter mon désir de t'obtenir. Mes contacts au ministère de la magie français me sont bien utiles. Je vais tout savoir de ton histoire. Ton passé et ton présent me seront enfin connus. Je n'aurai peut-être pas la connaissance de tous tes petits secrets, mais j'en saurai plus sur toi. C'est déjà ça.

Aujourd'hui, mon plan est en marche. Dès que tu seras capturée, parce que je sais que personne n'arrivera à te tuer, je te ferais mienne.

Entre mes mains, se trouve la clef de tous mes rêves. Tu me fascines, me passionnes, et me fait rêver. Je te désire au plus profond de mon âme. Je te promets que dès que je t'aurai, je te briserai.

Bientôt, tu seras à moi, Louise Harmonie Bourgeois.

* * *

_Pardon, pardon, pardon..._ Théodore Nott murmurait des pardons comme une litanie sans fin. Il ressemblait à un prisonnier qu'on allait exécuter dans les minutes à venir. Il semblait faire ses dernières prières. Et, il murmurait pardon. Mais, pardon pourquoi ? Pardon à qui ?

Agenouillé devant la tombe de sa jeune sœur, Théodore s'excusait de répandre le mal partout autour de lui. Si Lisandra Nott était encore en vie, elle aurait eu honte qu'il s'abaisse à de telles actions.

_Pardon, pardon, pardon..._ Il murmurait encore. Lisandra était morte pour lui. Sacrifiée comme Padma Patil. Le fait qu'il ai tué l'une des jumelles lui avait rappelé tant de choses...

Il n'avait pas tué n'importe qui. Il avait assassiné quelqu'un qui avait encore une famille, une personne qui avait une sœur, ce que lui n'avait plus.

Sa sœur ne voulait pas qu'il devienne mangemort. Elle n'adhérait pas aux idées des mangemorts et avait un peu trop tendance à se rebeller. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère devienne un monstre !

Alors, elle s'était sacrifiée. Elle avait d'abord tout fait pour retarder le plus possible la date de l'apposition de la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son frère. Elle avait supplié leur père, Théodacius Nott, d'épargner son grand-frère, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Puis, en dernier recours, elle avait clairement exprimé son refus au seigneur-des-ténèbres en pleine cérémonie. Et, Lord Voldemort avait une fois de plus pris l'âme d'un sorcier.

Théodore se souvenait clairement le visage de sa sœur en ce jour funeste.

Car, en se sacrifiant, Padma Patil avait rappelé à Théodore Nott l'intensité de l'acte qu'avait fait Lisandra Nott.

* * *

Elle était seule dans sa chambre car elle s'était retirée, un peu comme toutes les autres, après l'enterrement.

La vision frappa si violemment Arianna Angelus qu'elle en tomba par terre. Le corps souillé de sang d'un homme lui apparus alors. L'image de cet homme agonisant dans une ruelle sombre et froide lui tordit l'estomac. Le corps de cet humain était méconnaissable mais son visage était encore distinct. Peut-être ses agresseurs voulaient-ils qu'il soit reconnu ? Elle se focalisa alors sur la figure de l'homme.

Elle se rappela l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs du square Grimmaud et à quelques réunions de l'Ordre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un ennemi.

Elle se souvint alors qu'il y avait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Elle se remémora les hommes partis en mission à l'étranger pour une durée indéterminée.

Et soudain, l'image d'un membre de l'Ordre lui revint.

Anthony Goldenstein était vivant.

_**À suivre..**_

* * *

_**E**_t dire que j'ai mis tout ce temps pour sortir un truc comme ça! Personnellement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. À vous de juger. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous à plus un minimum et que j'ai réussis à peu près à bien exprimer les sentiments des personnages.J'accepte toutes critiques constructives ainsi que des reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. :)

**PS:** le titre du chapitre "mi hermana" veut dire "ma sœur" en Espagnol. Moi je dis, merci google traducteur ^^

_À bientôt_, **Harmonia Necteri.**

* * *

Et, puisqu'aujourd'hui j'ai un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos reviews : _(pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais dans mes réponses je fais pas très attention, puis je dois me dépêcher, je vais au resto ce soir ^^)_

**Liyly:** merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite te conviens. bisous.

**so-chocolate:** je suis désolée de ne pas réussir à vous sortir de longs chapitres. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal. J'espère tout de même que cette suite te vas. bisous.

**erienna:** Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire. Comparer Rita a une pouffiasse siliconée était une bonne idée au quelle je n'aurai pas songé. No panic, à nous deux, on devrait réussir à calmer les ardeurs de Blaise non? ^^ Padma Patil seule... et toi tu t'en fous. Ahahah! J'ai souris quand j'ai lu ça, c'était.. j'sais pas. comique? :P Merci en tout cas pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et je suis aussi heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. bisous. (:

**Lavouille:** moi aussi je l'aime le petit théooo :D et puis, faut bien que y'en ai qui meurt sinon c'est pas drôle! :( ^^ Je te préviens, achète des klenex, j'suis pas trop fan des happy end. merci pour tout en tout cas. bisous :D

**bleugus:** merci, merci :D j'espère que la suite te plait. bisous.

**Chloethecrazy:** j'ai déjà répondu à ta review par me semble t-il. Dans tout les cas, merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes indirectement en écrivant des reviews aussi développées et touchantes que les tiennes. :) Merci, merci pour tout. et, j'espère que cette suite te plait. :) Bisous 3

**Roman2005:** merci beaucoup. Bisous :)

**Lula's lullaby:** tu as réussit à noyer Blaise dans sa bave? :D et tu as raison de ne pas imaginer de happy end, ce ne sera pas le cas. Bisous bisous :)

**xjustmyself:** contente que le changement de point de vue t'ai plus. merci pour tes compliments. :) Bisous.

**Taku':** j'ai répondu à ta review par le biais de à toi aussi. mais, je souhaitais tout de même te laisser un petit message, tu le mérites bien! :) merci pour ces reviews qui me font à chaque fois sourire, tes mots sont toujours très bien choisit, et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous, bisous, ta 'Monia. :D3

**NY0Z3KA:** effectivement, ce ne sera pas la petite maison dans la prairie. Ce n'est pas une dramione toute rose.. en tout cas, je suis contente que les chapitres précédents t'ai plus et que tu aimes ma fiction. bon courage pour tes oraux (si ce n'est pas déjà passé..) bisous à toi :)

**Alixe:** merci pour tes reviews à chaque fois très constructives et astucieuses. tes conseils m'aident beaucoup même si j'ai encore et toujours du mal à les appliquer. Il m'est difficile de changer certaines choses. merci encore :) j'espère que la suite te conviens et que tu trouves enfin "où je vais" (je cite ce que tu avais écrit.) bisous :)

**LuU-cii-3:** ta review m'a bien fait marré, c'était comique. :D Je songes à faire un (voir quelques lemons..) mais j'hésite encore.. enfin, si il y en a, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite vraiment car la fiction risque d'être assez longue. (bien que j'ai déjà décidé de la fin..) Désolé de briser "ton petit cœur innocent" (^^) mais pas de happy end.. j'espère que la suite te plais. bisous bisous :)

**marylou:** un petit amour de revieweuse :) j'aime beaucoup tes reviews (va savoir pourquoi.. :P) non, sans rire, j'aime tes reviews. j'espère que la suite te convient. bisous bisous :)

**Nini Hathaway:** la première d'une longue série... je ne dis pas qu'elles vont TOUTES mourir, mais certaines surement.. puis, il n'y aura pas des pertes seulement chez les veuves noires, mais aussi chez les mangemorts, à commencer par Goyle qui est mort dans le chapitre précédent. merci pour ta review. bisous :)

**Futilement-moi:** bienvenue parmi mes lectrices. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) j'essaye de restreindre les fautes d'orthographes (ne fait pas attention à celles dans ma réponse, j'écris vite!) mais je n'ai pas de bêta, et je ne sais pas comment en avoir.. :/ je ne maitrise pas totalement .. bref. contente que la citation de Saez te plaise. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, à chaque début de chapitre, une nouvelle citation, en accord avec le texte évidemment. J'espère que la suite est à ton goût. bisous :)

**Merci à toutes, vous êtes un vrai rayon de soleil et vous me motivez encore et toujours à écrire ! **


	8. Abandonne jolie démone

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

**

* * *

**_« On ne souffre pas seul, on souffre toujours avec_

_ceux qui souffrent à cause de votre souffrance. »_

**Elie Wiesel.**

**

* * *

**

Titre du chapitre :

**Abandonne jolie démone.**

Arianna Angelus s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers son ainée, la chef de leur groupe. S'il y avait bien quelque part où elles ne pourraient être dérangées, c'était bien la bibliothèque, car jamais personne n'y entrait. Enfin, personne sauf Hermione.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Aria ? _S'inquiéta l'ainée._

- Te souviens-tu d'Anthony Goldstein, Hermione ? _Demanda la cadette._ »

Hermione regarda la plus jeune avec des yeux fous. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait d'Anthony ! Elle avait été à l'école avec lui ! C'était un Serdaigle qui s'était engagé dans l'Ordre à sa sortie de Poudlard et qui était partis plusieurs fois en missions à l'étranger, mais il avait été porté disparu.

« Il est vivant, _affirma Arianna en répondant à la question muette de la brune._ Vivant, mais en très mauvais état, _ajouta elle._

- Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Le cerveau de la brune fonctionnait à toute allure. Si Anthony Goldstein était vivant était-il possible que les autres qui étaient partis en mission avec lui le soient aussi ? La fatalité la frappa d'un coup. Il relèverait du miracle si les quatre autres hommes étaient vivants. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois et demi qu'ils avaient été portés disparus. Les mangemorts se seraient débarrassés d'eux bien plus vite !

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu, _ordonna presque la plus vieille._

- Je, _commençai la petit aux cheveux noirs,_ je n'ai rien vu de très important dans ma vision, ou plutôt rien qui puisse nous aider. Il faisait sombre. C'est apparu hier soir avant que je me couche. Vous étiez déjà toutes au lit alors j'ai pensé que je ne devais pas vous alerter tout de suite. Je... L'homme... Anthony... était vraiment mal en point. Il avait de nombreux hématomes sur le visage, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang et il semblait inconscient. Il y avait aussi une immense plaie qui barrait son abdomen. Et, il avait l'air d'avoir une jambe cassée. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Je... Pardon. Mais... La ruelle était si... sombre. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y avait pas mal de poubelles à ses côtés.

- Chut, calme-toi, Aria, _lui dit la brune en lui caressant le dos._ Je pense, d'après ce que tu m'as indiqué, qu'il était dans une ruelle du côté moldu. Les sorciers n'ont pas de poubelles. Mais... Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, _dit-elle en chuchotant presque sa dernière phrase._

- Quoi ? _cria Arianna. _

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres !

- Mais je me fiche de les réveiller ! Hermione, tu es en train de me dire qu'on va laisser un homme, qui plus est un membre de l'Ordre, crever comme un chien dans une ruelle délabrée ? _Accusa la plus jeune._

- Je ne dis pas ça Aria. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. Comprends-moi. On a perdu Padma hier, et si la prochaine fois c'était Louise ou quelqu'un d'autre ? _Revendiqua la dernière des Granger._

- Louise ! Oh oui, Louise... TA Louise ! Tu ne vois qu'elle, tu ne penses qu'à elle ! _Reprocha Arianna. _Mais tu sais quoi Hermione, j'en ai ras-le-bol que tu sois si égoïste ! Je tiens beaucoup à Louise mais elle n'est pas le centre du monde, et jamais je ne laisserai mourir un homme dans de pareilles conditions ! C'est un membre de l'Ordre Hermione, un ami, pas ennemi !

- L'Ordre est mort depuis longtemps Arianna, mets-toi bien ça en tête ! Nous sommes seules maintenant ! On doit se débrouiller comme on le peut ! On ne doit pas vivre Aria, nous devons survivre ! Et, membre de l'Ordre ou pas, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des mois ! Et si cela n'était qu'une mise en scène, un piège tendu par les mangemorts ? On ne va quand même pas se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! _Hurla Hermione. _Mais, que crois-tu ? Je m'inquiète pour vous toutes ! Il n'y a pas que Louise je le sais, et je tiens à te dire que je me fais du souci pour vous toutes ! Tu n'imagines même pas la trouille que j'ai à chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous sort de la maison ! C'est de ma faute si Padma est morte ! Tu te rends compte ? Je l'ai laissé mourir ! _Confessa la brune._ C'est de ma faute si Parvati est si triste ! C'était à moi de vous protéger ! Et si la prochaine c'est Ginny, ou même toi ? Je fais quoi moi ? NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE ARIANNA !

- Je le sais bien Hermione_, répondit plus doucement la concernée._ Je sais que tu détestes nous voir nous battre, mais nous l'avons choisit ça, et il y a bien longtemps. Beaucoup de choses nous ont été prises mais nous nous battons encore et toujours pour notre liberté et pour la paix. Je ne me bats pas que pour moi-même, je me bats pour les autres aussi. Ceux qui subissent ce régime, et les générations à venir. J'élimine les mangemorts un à un pour faire justice, pour libérer les gens de ce gouvernement de foutaise mais je le fais aussi pour mes amis, mes frères, et tout ceux qui comme eux, sont mort.

- Je comprends ton point de vue Aria. Mais, promet-moi une chose, _supplia l'ainée, _ne fait rien d'insensé ou d'irréfléchi. Mais surtout abandonne cette idée, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Hermione. Je ne laisserai pas cet homme mourir, _assura la plus jeune._

- Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas renoncer, _se résigna la brune._ Je te demande juste de laisser les autres filles en dehors de ça. Si tu tombes, tu trébuches seule. C'est ta décision Arianna, mais ne fait pas payer aux autres le prix de tes actes et leurs conséquences. Sache cependant que si tu as besoin d'aide, je ferai tout pour te guider. Mais, je ne risquerai jamais la vie des filles. Nous avons déjà toutes trop perdu. »

Hermione Granger s'en alla d'un pas rapide de la bibliothèque laissant sa cadette seule avec ses doutes. Son cœur lui criait de voler au secours de cet homme alors que ça raison lui hurlait de ne pas y aller.

Mais, dit-on, que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

* * *

Draco Malfoy reposa le journal sur la table basse avec un soupire d'agacement. L'attaque de la gazette des sorciers avait vite fait le tour de l'Angleterre et lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Celui de la déception et de la honte.

Le Lord l'avait évidemment puni pour son échec à diriger les troupes mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ceci n'était pas de sa faute. En temps que chef de groupe il avait payé l'incompétence de ses coéquipiers à capturer au moins une veuve noire et il avait en plus subit une dizaine de doloris pour l'assassinat de Padma Patil dont il n'était même pas coupable.

Goyle était mort, et malgré le cœur glacé des Malfoy, le blond n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait perdu un de ses hommes. Ils n'étaient plus que neuf à égalité avec ces résistantes.

Il avait tellement honte. Il n'avait même pas été foutu de ramener une de ces putains au QG !

Il se souvint de toute la fureur qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de Granger. Elle ressemblait à... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'il avait lu sur son visage ce jour-là. Satan lui-même aurait eu peur de cette femme. Elle était tellement agressive et si... désirable.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la miss-je-sais-tout, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était encore en vie. Si la dernière survivante du Trio d'Or avait passé l'arme à gauche, cela aurait fait la une de tous les journaux !

Il se remémora les traits colériques de la brune et ses cheveux si emmêlés. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de si… passionnant. Elle semblait si mystérieuse. Et surtout, brisée. Il ricana à l'idée de la voir pleurer tout les soirs la mort de Weasley.

Il visualisa la bataille et s'arrêta sur elle. Ses gestes étaient précis et elle ne loupait jamais sa cible. Quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin mourrait dans les secondes suivantes. Il se rappela avoir vu Rita Skeeter tomber raide morte sur le plancher de son bureau. La baguette de Granger avait encore une fois frappé.

Blaise entra dans le salon tirant le dernier héritier Malfoy de ses songes. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et le blond ne préféra pas engager la conversation. Il connaissait son ami et savait qu'il fallait d'abord le laisser se calmer, seul.

« Que dis la gazette aujourd'hui ? _interrogea le métis._

- Vois par toi-même, _lui répondit-il._ »

Le dernier arrivé s'empara du journal et commença à lire.

_**« Attaque mortelle à la gazette du sorcier »**_

Rien que le titre dévoilait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Il continua cependant de lire l'article.

_« Hier, en début d'après-midi, la gazette du sorcier est devenue un vrai champ de bataille. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'établissement ont subit le sort de l'Avada Kedavra, légal depuis peu. Sur les douze employés travaillant ce jour-même, aucun d'entre eux n'a réussit à échapper au sort funeste qui leur été réservé. L'acte inadmissible qui s'est déroulé hier dans le quartier adjacent au ministère n'est autre que l'œuvre des veuves noires. Ces dix femmes aussi rapide que leur ombre et sans pitié ont déjà fait plus d'une cinquantaine de morts dans tous le pays. Journalistes, employés du ministère, gardes, mangemorts... Personne n'est épargné. Il semblerait cependant qu'une des leurs ne soit plus en vie. Remercions chaleureusement Théodore Nott qui a mis hors d'état de nuire Padma Patil. Il s'avère pourtant qu'un de nos sauveurs ai lui aussi perdu la vie dans cette attaque sanglante. Grégory Goyle est décédé durant le combat. Il aura été un noble sang-pur jusqu'à sa mort, affrontant fièrement son sort. La diablesse Gabrielle Delacour étant l'unique cause de la mort de ce noble cellule à Azkaban lui est désormais attribuée pour ce premier meurtre. Notre dévouée journaliste, Rita Skeeter, a elle aussi été tuée lors de cette attaque. La tête d'Hermione Granger est une nouvelle fois mise à prix pour la mort de cette femme exceptionnelle. Le remplacement de la journaliste se fera dans la semaine et c'est sa nièce, Clarissa Skeeter qui succèdera au poste de rédactrice en chef de la gazette du sorcier._

_Nous vous rappelons à tous de faire très attention et d'alerter une patrouille de mangemort si quelque chose vous semble suspect. _

_Une nouvelle fois, nous divulguons les noms de ces veuves noires. Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Louise Bourgeois, Gabrielle Delacour, Céleste Delacroix et Arianna Angelus sont des femmes dangereuses à capturer d'urgence et exécuter pour préserver nos bien aimés seigneur et ministre, Lord Voldemort et Pius Tickness. _

_Veuillez procéder à une minute de silence après la lecture de cet article en hommage aux douze employés décédés dans cette attaque sanglante ainsi qu'à Rita Skeeter et Grégory Goyle. »_

Blaise Zabini resta quelques instants estomaqué par sa lecture. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu la gazette du sorcier et il était très surpris de retrouver ce genre d'article qui plus est, la minute de silence en hommage aux morts l'avait presque fait rire. Si c'est comme ça, en rédigeant des articles aussi niais et débordant de mensonges, que le Lord pensait se faire aimé, il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Malfoy ricana devant l'air stupéfait de son ami. Lui-même avait été surpris par l'article puis avait compris les intentions de leur « maitre ». La population devait être entièrement soumise et ce par la force, mais aussi sans.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, puis l'héritier Zabini rompit le contact pour aller se servir un verre de whisky pur-feu, toujours aussi épaté par ce qu'il venait de lire.

Il repensa subitement à la bataille. Théodore qui avait assassiné Padma Patil mais pas de son plein grès. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas revu Théo depuis. Il coula un regard vers son compagnon et remarqua qu'il avait une belle balafre en dessous de l'œil. Le Lord ne l'avait pas raté et il avait du être sévèrement puni pour leur incompétence à tous.

Il but d'un seul coup le verre qu'il venait de se servir. L'alcool lui brulait la gorge mais il s'en fichait.

Par le slip de Merlin, cette attaque, il n'allait pas s'en remettre !

* * *

Parvati Patil broyait tout ce qui se trouvait a portée de main. Elle avait tout d'abord soigneusement insonorisé sa chambre pour que personne ne l'entende puis elle avait laissé libre cour à sa colère. Tout y passait. Les photos de Padma et d'elle. Les souvenirs d'Inde. Ce qui servait de modeste décoration dans ce qui lui semblait être sa chambre. Chaises, lampes, coussins. Tout mais vraiment tout y passait. Parvati Patil était dévastée et rien ne pourrais apaiser sa souffrance.

Padma était partie et l'avait laissée seule face à son chagrin et surtout seule face à cette guerre qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser. Parvati réalisa soudain que jamais elles ne réussiraient à renverser le gouvernement ou même tuer le Lord. Il était intouchable. Et, à peine auraient-elles levé le petit doigt elles seraient déjà en train de croupir six pieds sous terre.

Mais, Parvati Patil n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Théodore Nott allait bientôt souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

**_À suivre.._**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plait et que l'intrigue est vraiment dévoilée. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour garder un petit peu de suspense mais je pense que vous avez compris sur quoi ceci va se baser. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui ont trouvé, ceci sera vraiment une HG/DM mais sans amour et oui, je sais, et la Dramione n'arrivera qu'à partir de la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! :)_

_Laissez des reviews, j'y réponds toujours ! (si j'ai pas le temps, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je leur réponds par message. Mais si par contre, j'ai du temps, je réponds ici pour que tout le monde puisse profiter des réponses aux questions.)_

_Mille baisers, Harmonia Necteri._

_PS: je vous rappelle à tous que dans le second chapitre (celui qui décrit les veuves noires) j'ai préciser qu'Arianna avait un don de "voyance". C'est pour cela qu'elle a pu apercevoir Anthony. Relisez le passage sur elle si vous cherchez à mieux cerner son personnage. Et, je tiens aussi à m'excuser car j'ai commis une faute sur le nom d'Anthony dans le chapitre précédant. J'ai vérifié et son nom s'écrit de cette façon-là : Goldstein et non de celle-ci : Goldenstein. Merci.  
_

_

* * *

_Réponses aux review :

**Liyli:** merci de reviewer à chaque fois, c'est toujours très gentil de ta part. J'espère que le chapitre te plait autant que l'autre. Bisous :)

**Nini Hathaway:** Je n'hésiterai pas à te demander de l'aide pour traduire certains trucs en Espagnol (sachant que je fais Anglais seconde langue, Allemand troisième langue, et Italien quatrième langue, je n'ai pas pu prendre Espagnol en plus, donc google traducteur c'est devenu my beste amico. :P) Je trouve aussi la réaction de Parvati inappropriée à la mort de sa sœur, mais cela ne fait que renforcer la colère qu'elle porte contre sa sœur et la haine qu'elle voue à Théodore. J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre, bisous. :)

**ilovedraymionefic:** j'ai déjà répondu à ta review ^^ . Simple concours de circonstances. :P Tes reviews m'ont manqué, bisous. :)

**TaKuArohaKiAKoe:** Tes reviews me font toujours très très mais très plaisir. Tes mots sont toujours très bien choisis et me vont droit au cœur. Tu fais partie des revieweuses que j'apprécie le plus sur ce site, vraiment. J'espère que le chapitre te plais et que tu continueras à lire et reviewer. Indirectement, tu m'apportes beaucoup de bonheur toi aussi, avec tes mots. :) Bisous 3.

**Roman 2005:** Tu trouves Draco trop peu présent ? Tu as raison, car moi aussi. Mais, il apparaitra bien plus dans la seconde partie de l'histoire qui sera basée sur la relation Mangemorts/veuves noires. Oulala, j'en dit trop moi.. Je pense en tout cas, que tu as trouvé sur quoi l'intrigue sera basée! ;) Bisous. (:

**Chloethecrazy:** je ne vais ni te frapper, ni te détester simplement parce que tu n'as pas répondu à la review, voyons! Je suis sadique, et méchante mais pas à ce point-là tout de même! ^^ Tu as trouvé le passage Draco/Voldemort un peu maladroit ? Je tiens à te préciser que souvent, les passages sur les mangemorts sont un peu comme des "slash". Ils se déroulent vite alors que ceux sur les veuves noires sont beaucoup plus poussés. Mais, tu verras que dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire, les passages sur les mangemorts et les veuves noire seront à peu près égaux, ou presque. Tu n'as pas compris le dernier passage du chapitre ? Je te suggère (comme je l'ai déjà fait plus haut) de relire le passage sur Arianna dans le chapitre 2 (celui qui décrit les veuves noires), il est indiqué qu'elle à un don de "voyance". Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plus, et je te remercie de tout le "bonheur" que tu m'apportes indirectement. Bisous.3

**Alixe:** Je pense que tu as, toi aussi, trouvé sur quoi l'intrigue sera basée. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à la dévoiler. Et, merci encore pour tout tes conseils. Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite. (:

**erienna:** ta review m'a encore une fois fait beaucoup rire! tu es vraiment.. mmh... drôle? formidable? ^^ Et ton anti-Patilisme m'a contaminé ! :p je me fou tout autant que toi de ce qui peux arriver aux Patil, mais je m'étais dit qu'il serait bien d'avoir un lien comme le leur dans l'histoire. La rumeur sur face-de-serpent me semble si.. invraisemblable? enfin, c'est Voldemort quoi... avec un nom comme le siens on peut s'imaginer tout un tas d'autres trucs sur sa vie (sexuelle)... bref. ^^ Et c'est Clarissa Skeeter (personnage inventée, évidemment.) qui prends le relai, étant donné que Rita a passé l'arme à gauche (bien fait! tiens!). Hermione n'a rien de maso, c'est un capharnaüm comme tu le dis, mais je pensais qu'il était de son devoir de "leader" de prononcer un discours en "hommage" à Padma. Enfin, miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas réussit et j'ai trouvé que le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire la rendait un peu plus "humaine".. enfin, je m'égare. "Remarque, elles le sont toutes un peu, maso, vu leurs antécédents." j'ai vraiment rigolé quand j'ai lu ça! va savoir pourquoi.. ^^ "Padma est morte, mais tout le monde s'en fout : Parvati prononce un discours presque haineux, les filles pose le cerceuil où il y a de la place et s'en vont. Une bouche à nourrir en moins ^^ !" Méchant mais réaliste. C'est un "cliché", mais je penses que si on enlève le fait que les filles placent le cercueil la où il y a de la place, je penses qu'il peut convenir à la scène :P. Zabini le prédateur sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre... ou pas. Enfin, si j'arrive à le caser dedans :p. Propose tes idées de surnom pour Théodichou et Blaisinou ! :) Sinon, désolée d'avoir répondu trop long, mais j'avais tellement de choses à te dire (enfin, j'ai dit de la merde mais c'est pas grave, t'aime ça! ^^) En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plus! À bientôt pour la suite, petite (ou non) folle! :D Bisous. (:

**Cherlfoy:** contente que le chapitre t'es plu et émue ! :) J'espère que celui-ci te conviens tout autant. Bisous :)

**Lavouille:** j'ai déjà lu cette Dramione et en tant que fan des bad end, j'ai adoré ! :D merci tout de même de m'avoir fait partagé le lien même si je le connaissais déjà ! :P j'espère que le chapitre te conviens ^^ bisous :)

**altanais:** merci pour la review. et je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices. c'est un honneur pour moi qui suis fan de "au delà des apparences" :P. merci en tout cas pour tes mots si gentils, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviens tout autant que les autres. Bises :)

**ma-viie-63:** merci pour la review. voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te conviens! :)

**LuU-cii-3:** tu aimes bien les histoires de rébellions ? désolé pour toi, mais tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte ^^ . Merci pour la review, tes mots me font toujours sourire (parfois même sans raison, mais bon j'suis un peu bizarre sur les bords.. ahah) J'espère que la suite te plait. Bisouuuus :)

**Marylou: **J'espère que je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre, je n'étais pas du tout fière de l'autre. Celui-ci me semble un peu mieux et pose l'intrigue de l'histoire (j'espère que tu l'as trouvée! ^^) J'avais déjà spécifié qu'Arianna était une voyante dans le chapitre deux celui qui mets en place les veuves noires. tu peux retourner lire le passage sur elle vers la fin de ce chapitre, tu pourras surement mieux cerner le personnage. ;) J'avais aussi spécifié dans les chapitres précédents et dans le résumés qu'il y avait encore des membres de l'Ordre vivants mais en fuite. J'espère que ces explications t'éclairent et que le chapitre t'a plus ! :) Bisouuuuus (:

**_Encore une fois, merci à toutes ! :)_**


	9. Le ciel est aussi noir que nos espoirs

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

* * *

_« L'empreinte qu'on laisse sur les gens ne s'efface pas avec le temps. »_

**REMEMBER ME.**

* * *

Titre du chapitre :

**Le ciel est aussi noir que nos espoirs.**

97 jours que tu m'as quittée. Le bateau que je suis coule lentement tel le Titanic après avoir rencontré un iceberg. Grossière comparaison. Je suis le bateau, le mangemort est l'iceberg, et tu es le passager épargné. Au moins, tu ne souffres plus. J'imagine que tu es heureux aussi. Ou peut-être pas. Est-ce que, moi aussi, je te manque ?

Parfois, quand je croise quelqu'un dans la rue, je crois te reconnaitre. Des cheveux roux, une démarche peu assurée, une carrure quelque peu impressionnante et des mains aussi grandes que celle d'un géant. Puis, l'homme que je crois être toi relève les yeux lorsqu'il se sent observé. La fatalité me frappe, toujours avec plus de forces à chaque fois, alors que mes yeux rentrent en contact avec l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas toi. Et ça fait mal. Si mal... Mon cœur se brise chaque jour un peu plus, si cela est encore possible.

Tu me manques Ron. C'est fou comme tu me manques. Et ça me tue. Tellement que j'arrive plus à respirer, je n'arrive plus non plus à penser correctement. La promesse que je t'ai faite se brise avec le temps. Je suis une incapable. Jamais je n'arriverai à protéger Ginny.

Souvent, je pense à mettre fin à mes jours. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, moi, Hermione Granger, songe au suicide. Tout cela serait tellement plus simple. Mais bien trop égoïste. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été hypocrite. Pourquoi le serai-je aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai jamais faiblit. Je me suis toujours montrée forte devant tout le monde. Et pourtant, dans mon âme, dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, c'est le chaos total. Que faire quand la guerre détruit tout sur son passage ? Résister, collaborer, plier. Trois possibilités. Laquelle est bonne ? Je me le demande aujourd'hui. Et si nous partions toutes à l'autre bout du monde ? Nous retrouveraient-ils ? Je ne pense pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Mais que puis-je encore espérer ? J'ai cessé d'y croire depuis que tu t'es envolé. Tu n'es plus là. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Je le sais, je le sens. La mort se profil au loin. Tel un poison insidieux et mortel, la mort s'immisce dans nos veines. Je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre mon amour. Du moins, je l'espère. Je suis persuadée que le paradis t'a accueillit à bras ouverts. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il en soit de même pour moi. J'ai tué. J'ai commis le pire des pêchés. Bientôt, je vais payer mes actes. Bientôt, ce sera la fin. Bientôt nous serons toutes mortes et enterrées. Mortes avant d'avoir vécu.

J'espère qu'il fait beau là-haut. C'est un peu stupide n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'air d'une gamine qui rêve éveillée. Je souhaite, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, te rejoindre au plus vite. Tu me manques, mon amour...

* * *

_Song : Mad world, Gary Jules._

« Bonjour petit bébé. »

Je caresse mon ventre. Tu n'es plus là. Pourtant, chaque matin je répète ce geste. Comme pour me persuader que tu vis toujours. En moi. Mais tout ceci est faux. Tu m'as quitté. Il y a maintenant trois mois que tu t'es envolé toi aussi. Tu me manques petit bébé… Tu me manques Zach.

La lame, sous mes yeux, me nargue. Chaque matin je la regarde, je l'effleure du bout des doigts. Aurai-je un jour le courage de mettre fin à cette tourmente ?

Prise d'une impulsion, pour la première fois, je prends la lame fermement dans mes mains. Durant de longues minutes je la fixe. Je sens monté en moi le désir de souffrir. Mais souffrir, qu'est-ce ? Je ne sais plus... De toute façon, je ne sais plus rien depuis que tu n'es plus là. La Terre tourne à l'envers et le monde n'a plus d'importance. Sans toi, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Doucement, je guide la lame jusqu'à mon poignet. Ai-je le courage de m'entailler les veines ?

Lors de mes onze ans, le choixpeau magique n'a pas hésité à me placer dans la maison Gryffondor. J'ai vécu sept années parmi les plus vaillants, les plus courageux. Je souhaite de tout cœur être moi-même courageuse, forte et vaillante. Je prie Godric de me donner un peu de sa force pour en finir avec tout ça.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Serait-il en train de m'encourager ? Sans me poser plus de questions, j'appuie avec force la lame sur mon poignet.

Un liquide rouge s'écoule de mes veines. Je réitère mon acte. De nouveau mes veines cèdent. Je fais de même avec mon autre poignet, puis avec mes chevilles. J'entaille plusieurs fois, à plusieurs endroits, toujours avec plus de force, plus de courage. Je me sens forte, puissante.

C'est comme si j'étais enfin maître de moi-même. Et mon sang s'écoule, encore et encore...

Une flaque se forme sur le parquet de ma chambre. Je ne peux qu'admirer cette couleur rouge, flamboyante, cette force extérieure qui s'empare de moi.

Mais l'instant s'achève. La force me quitte. Je suis de moins en moins vaillante. Il y a du bruit en bas. Un bordel pas possible. J'aurai aimé partir en paix, sans un bruit.

Je sens peu à peu la vie me quitté alors que je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser. Je me vide de mon sang, et pourtant je ne souffre pas. Est-ce bien cela, mourir ? Moi, je trouve ça plutôt beau, et assez doux. Bien qu'il y ait un vacarme pas possible à l'étage en dessous, ma chambre et silencieuse. Un rayon de soleil pénètre par la fenêtre et vient éclairer la flaque de sang à mes côtés.

Miracle. Je crois te voir, Zacharias. Est-ce bien toi ? Ma vue devient flou, et je ne pense plus correctement. Mourir... C'est si doux... Si beau.. Si apaisant.

J'arrive... Mon amour...

_« Le suicide, c'est la force de ceux qui n'en on plus,_

_c'est l'espoir de ceux qui n'y croient plus, _

_et c'est le terrible courage des vaincus. »_

* * *

« - Du thé, Parvati ? »

Gabrielle est insouciante. Sa demande l'est aussi. Du thé ? Mais quelle idée ! Parvati vient de perdre sa sœur et Gabrielle lui propose une tasse de thé. Je crois sincèrement de Luna déteint sur elle.

À mes côtés, je sens Louise se tendre. Plus personne ne parle. Louise sait ce qu'il va se passer. De toute façon, Louise sait toujours tout. Un peu comme moi. Sauf que moi, c'est grâce à mon don. Louise grâce à son instinct. Je cherche des yeux Katie. Mais où est-elle bon sang ? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

Une larme roule sur la joue de Parvati et sa magie se propage dans le salon tel un ouragan lors d'une violente tempête. Enfin. Elle extériorise son mal. Nous nous réfugions toutes quelque part, de peur d'être blessées. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui reste à sa place.

Etrangement calme, elle s'avance vers Parvati et lui tends la main. Elle aussi sait ce qu'il va se passer. Elle l'a deviné. Depuis bien plus longtemps que nous surement.

Hier soir, la vision m'est apparue alors que je commençais à tomber dans les puissants bras de Morphée. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit : « Petite Aria, sache que la nature reprends toujours ses droits. » Aujourd'hui, la nature reprend ses droits sur Parvati. C'est bientôt finit.

Une porte claque.

Parvati n'est plus là. Hermione non plus.

Parvati affronte son destin. Et, telle une sœur, Hermione lui tiens la main.

Adieu, mon amie...

* * *

Le silence... Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y ai plus gouté.

Voilà plus d'un après-midi qu'Hermione et Parvati sont parties. Où sont-elles ? Comment vont-elles ? Cela personne ne le sait. Personne sauf Arianna.

Nous avons pourtant essayé de la questionner. À chaque fois la même réponse : « La nature reprend ses droits. » Louise aussi sait. Mais moi non. Je ne vois pas. Je ne comprends pas.

On n'a pas non plus vu Katie de la journée. Et on a préféré pas la déranger avec toutes ces histoires.

Gabrielle a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se fustiger pour sa bêtise. Et, comme d'habitude, Luna est restée avec elle. Luna elle est un peu folle. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait. C'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien Luna. Quand je dis « je l'aimais », c'est parce que depuis que son père et Neville sont morts, elle est bizarre, tout le temps. Elle en avait déjà un grain avant, mais maintenant c'est pire. Elle sourit. Tout le temps. Même quand il y a un mort. Elle sourit. On a l'impression qu'elle est déconnectée.

J'ai crié pendant trois heures sur Arianna, simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait rien me dire. La lionne qui sommeillait en moi s'est subitement réveillée. Ginny Weasley est de retour. Pour de bon. Et plus forte que jamais.

Papa, Maman, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, je vais vous venger.

* * *

Une porte claque. C'est Hermione qui est rentrée. Je l'ai sentit. Je ne suis pas Arianna. Non, je suis Louise. Et pourtant, je l'ai sentit. Elles étaient parties à deux. Elles ne rentreraient qu'à une.

Ruisselante de sang, le visage traversé par une balafre horrible, Hermione entre dans le salon.

Au même moment, un cri résonne dans toute la maison. Céleste descend les escaliers quatre à quatre le visage dévasté par les larmes.

« Katie... », commence Céleste.

« Parvati aussi. », la coupe Hermione.

L'annonce fait l'effet d'une bombe alors qu'Hermione se laisse tomber à terre, les mains pleines de sang.

Merlin, Hermione... De quoi t'es tu rendue coupable ?

**_À suivre.._**

J'ai enfin renoué avec les femmes de l'ombre. Je ne posterai pas une longue note. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le courage. Mon moral est au plus bas, alors j'écris. J'attends juste vos avis, vos reviews. Merci de me soutenir, encore et toujours. Vous êtes des amours.

À bientôt, Harmonia Necteri.


	10. Cadavre d'enfant

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne. **/!\**

* * *

« Il n'y a plus rien, ni l'ombre d'un sourire, encore moins un souvenir.

Il ne reste que des cadavres, qui s'ammoncellent de jour en jour au

sommet de la plus haute tour. » **- Harmonia Necteri.**

* * *

Titre du chapitre:

**Cadavre d'enfant.**

Il est un peu trop tard pour se sentir coupable. Il est aussi trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Si seulement j'avais encore en ma possession le retourneur de temps de Mc Gonagall, je pourrais peut-être sauver la vie de Parvati, changer la donne et gagner ce combat perdu d'avance.

Je me retrouve moi-même happée par le souvenir dans la Pensine. Les filles me regardent étrangement alors que mon regard se pose sur la silhouette de Parvati qui court à travers les rues du chemin de Traverse. Elle bouscule les gens sans ménagement, et les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Les filles –pour suivre le souvenir- se mettent elles aussi à courir alors que je reste sur place. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.

Cependant, je décide tout de même de les suivre, à mon rythme. Je les vois essayer de protéger Parvati, mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir, une illusion. Les mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus, tout à coup. Pas par hasard, non. Nous n'avons pas été discrètes. Ils ont été prévenus.

J'ai cru vomir lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy, Zabini, Pucey, et Nott arriver, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'est vite effacé sur le visage de Théodore. Parvati venait de lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra. Il s'est effondré dans les bras de Blaise, la mine déconfite, trop surpris par le coup. Pucey a alors déclenché la bataille.

Nous n'étions que deux. Deux femmes contre quatre. Puis, ils sont revenus en masse. Douze de plus pour être exact. Mon cœur a loupé un battement lorsque Parvati en a abattus trois en même temps. Adrian est rentré dans une rage folle et s'est alors mis à lancé des sorts n'importe où. Je me suis protégée comme j'ai pu, mais Parvati s'est retrouvée à demi-aveugle. Il venait de lui crever un œil. Je me souviens encore de son cri déchirant. Comme je l'ai prévu, le cri résonne et mes comparses se bouchent les oreilles. C'est insoutenable. Ressentir la douleur sans vraiment être celui qui la vit.

Je me regarde. Mes gestes sont rapides et précis. J'ai acquis tellement de savoir faire au fil du temps. Je ne doute pas de mes mouvements, et deux mangemorts tombent à terre, raides morts. Malefoy me fusille du regard. Je viens encore de tuer deux de ses hommes. Il soutient Adrian dans son combat contre l'Indienne alors que je m'occupe des sept mangemorts restant. Zabini à terre, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sur celui de Théodore. J'ai presque envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étrangler. Lui, n'a pas le droit de pleurer. C'est un meurtrier.

Trois autres mangemorts s'affalent à terre. Sortilège de magie noire. Merci Severus Rogue. Il n'en reste que quatre, et bien vite des passants dégainent leurs baguettes, révoltés qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à deux jeunes femmes. Acte de courage. Ils courent à leur perte.  
Puis Parvati tombe, et Pucey esquisse un sourire fier alors que le blond se retourne vers moi. S'en est trop. Je vois mes amies tomber à tour de rôle, la fin qui s'approche chaque jour. Ma magie ne le supporte plus et la lumière éblouit les spectatrices de ce massacre. C'est comme si l'essence magique qui coule dans mes veines retourne à sa source, c'est-à-dire dans l'univers et non dans mon corps.

Les mangemorts se retrouvent propulsés à terre, un à un. Il n'y a que Malefoy qui se relève, les autres sont inconscients, voir morts, je ne sais pas. Il me regarde bizarrement, et je trouve au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'incompréhension. Je reste droite et fière, comme pour lui montrer que je pourrais bien refaire le coup une deuxième fois. C'est faux, j'ignore tout de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le Doloris qu'il me lance me frôle et je réplique avec un Avada. Cette pourriture ne mérite pas de vivre. Les autres mangemorts se relèvent tout à coup et l'un d'eux parvient à me blesser. Je sens le sang qui coule sur ma joue et l'aspire lorsqu'il touche mes lèvres. Barbarie. Infamie. Folie. Je bois mon propre sang.

Alors que Zabini me lance le sort de la mort, un gamin d'à peine treize ans se jette devant moi. Il tombe dans mes bras. Son corps se refroidit tout à coup. Un mort de plus. Un sorcier de moins. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pourtant, je suis prise de nausée et je vomis sur le pauvre corps de l'enfant. Il lui restait tant de choses à vivre.

Je jette à Malefoy un dernier regard, emplis de dégoût et transplane. J'abandonne à ces monstres le corps sans vie de mon amie et celui du garçon qui vient de me sauver la vie.

**Je suis un monstre.**

* * *

J'ai en moi le pouvoir de changer l'avenir, de nous construire un monde nouveau. Je m'appelle Arianna Angelus et je suis le messie. Nous allons mourir. Une à une. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Et pourtant je ne l'empêche pas. Dieu m'a accordé ce don pour bien des raisons. Non pas pour changer le futur. Comme tout le monde l'imagine, Hermione sera la dernière qui tiendra debout. Elle se relèvera fièrement, malgré ses blessures, elle fera face au Lord et lui crachera des mots dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Du Latin surement. Ou peut-être une vieille langue sorcière. Elle sait tant de chose que j'ignore. Puis, il lèvera bien haut sa baguette, et son poignet retombera mollement alors que les mots glisseront si facilement sur sa langue. Avada Kedavra. Et elle tombera, les yeux grands ouverts. Morte. Plus de petite Hermione qui dirige tout. Plus de résistantes. Plus rien. Si ce n'est le noir, la magie, et l'enfer.

**À suivre..**

Pas plus court, pas plus long. Désolé. C'est bientôt la fin de l'Acte I de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas le coeur à blablater en ce moment, encore moins à écrire de longs romans. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à ajouter à ce chapitre. J'éprouvais comme un besoin de le clôturer ici. Des reviews, tout de même ?

**HN.**


	11. Les Moires

**/!\ **L'histoire est tirée du monde fantastique d'Harry Potter. Merci JKR. Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKR sauf Louise, Arianna et Céleste ainsi que l'intrigue de cette histoire qui est la mienne.

* * *

« Dieu est l'ami du silence. Les arbres, les fleurs et l'herbe poussent en silence. Regarde les étoiles, la lune et le soleil, comment ils se meuvent silencieusement. »

**Mère Teresa.**

« La mort, gendarme féroce, est inflexible dans ses arrêts. »

**William Shakespeare.**

« Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là haut qui gouvernent notre existence. »

**William Shakespeare.**

* * *

**LES MOIRES.**

_Ginny Weasley._- Summer 78, Yann Tiersen.

C'est lumineux, mais si noir. Si joyeux, mais aussi si triste. Nos cœurs cognent fort contre nos cages thoraciques et le sang pulse ardemment dans nos veines. Une rage sourde s'empare de chacune d'entre nous. Cependant, personne ne parle. Personne ici ne laisse éclater sa colère. La première qui parle a perdu, c'est la règle du jeu. Arianna est sur le point de craquer. Sa respiration redouble de vitesse et ses yeux lancent des éclairs à Hermione.

Hermione, petite Hermione. Notre guerrière. Ce monstre. Notre force à nous. Qu'essaies-tu de faire, jolie Mione ? Aria est assez grande pour prendre des décisions seule. Tu n'es plus l'unique femme de l'ombre aux commandes de notre vaisseau sinistre.

Nous étions dix, nous voilà sept.

Et puis soudain, Gabrielle éclate en sanglots. Je te l'avais dit, Hermione. Elle n'est pas, et ne sera jamais du même sang que nous. Elle ne se battra jamais vraiment pour notre cause, mais juste parce que c'est une illusion, un rêve qu'elle a tant de fois imaginé. Cette gamine est trop faible pour combattre à nos côtés. Elle a été tellement aimée, admirée, que la gloire et la beauté ont finit par l'achever. Si pure, si innocente. Mais, elle ne l'est plus. Elle a tué, et elle revient enfin à la réalité. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, petite poupée glacée.

Tu aurais du être élevée par les Weasley, tu aurais compris ce qu'était la vie.

Maman t'aurait aimée comme son propre enfant. Et j'aurai tout fait pour t'évincer. Parce que j'étais l'unique fille de cette famille, et que notre sang ne coulait pas dans tes veines. Tu n'étais pas et tu ne seras jamais digne d'être une Weasley.

* * *

- Time, Hans Zimmer.

« Il faut y aller. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Un simple chuchotement. Mais, tout le monde l'entends. Arianna est devenue folle, surement. Aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Mourir à leur tour ? Pas question !

Gabrielle se laisse submerger par un torrent de larmes. Elle a enfin comprit. Elle a pleinement réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tué et maintenant son âme était déchirée. Elle avait honte, elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Fleur et Bill avaient raison. Elle était trop faible. Trop fragile. Trop Française. Trop vélane. Trop elle.

Louise ouvre la bouche. Toutes connaissent déjà sa question. Son regard se pose sur Hermione. Leur vaillante Hermione. Elle baisse la tête et de fines perles salées roulent sur ses joues. Pourquoi a-t-elle si honte ? Qu'a-t-elle fait d'impardonnable ?

« Aller où ? Et faire quoi, Arianna ?, demande t-elle.

- Arianna a raison, allons toutes nous faire tuer !, lance ironiquement la née-moldue.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?, questionne Louise.

- Tu te souviens d'Anthony Goldstein, Ginny ?, s'enquiert Arianna en se tournant vers la rousse. »

Ginny réfléchit un temps avant de répondre silencieusement que oui, elle se souvient de lui. L'homme partit en mission on ne sait où et jamais revenu. Lui, comme tout les autres, avaient été accusés de trahison et de fuite par le conseil de guerre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa tête avait été mise à prix pendant des semaines, puis, un beau jour, ils avaient finit par faire disparaître les affiches et le déclarer publiquement mort. On avait appris, quelques mois plus tard, un peu après la mort de Tonks, que c'était Remus qui avait fait retirer toute ses affiches et avait demandé à ce qu'il soit acquitté. Hermione leur avait confié peu après que Tonks estimait beaucoup le petit Goldstein, et que c'était surement elle qui avait demandé à Remus de retirer les affiches et de le gracier.

« Il est vivant, souffle t-elle.  
- C'est impossible, murmure Luna, qui pour une fois, semble être elle-même.  
- Je l'ai vu, ajoute Arianna.  
- Tu nous l'aurais dis, n'est-ce pas Aria ?, s'inquiète Céleste.  
- Hermione m'a empêché d'en parler. »

Tout à coup, tous les regards convergent vers Hermione. Vaillamment, elle relève son regard meurtrit et efface rageusement les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Louise soupire. Elle paraît si déçue, tellement abattue.

« Bien joué, Arianna. »

La voix rauque d'Hermione les sort de ce silence pesant. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette encore souillée de sang et son regard se fait dur.

« Tu voulais ma place, tu l'as maintenant. »

Elle soupire, et passe une main contre sa tempe. Elle semble si lasse, si épuisée. C'est comme si le monde entier reposait sur ses frêles épaules.

« Sachez que j'ai fait cela dans l'unique but de vous protéger. Arianna a souvent vu des choses qui ne sont jamais réalisées. Et, son superbe plan était que l'on se pointe dans une ruelle sombre du côté moldu, remplie de poubelles qui nous empêcheraient de nous défendre correctement en cas d'attaque surprise. Bien sûr, il fallait que l'on sauve le petit Anthony, qui soit dit en passant, était déclaré mort depuis plus de six mois. Tout ça, en restant bien évidemment toutes en vie ! On ne trace pas le destin, Aria. Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Je refuse de vous laisser risquer vos vies là-bas, alors que c'est surement encore un piège farfelu des mangemorts pour nous mettre le grappin dessus.

- Tu souhaites donc laisser Anthony mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?, crie Arianna en se levant. Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu à quel point il était mal ! Il agonisait, Hermione ! Il hurlait, et ça personne ne l'entendait. Toutes les nuits, j'ai refais ce rêve. Chaque soir, j'avais peur de ressentir encore et encore sa douleur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ce que tu ne comprends visiblement pas, c'est que j'essaye de vous protéger du mieux que je peux. Ce n'est ni une promesse, ni un serment inviolable comme Padma pour Parvati. C'est juste… Mon choix. Alors, je viendrai avec toi, Arianna. Nous irons chercher Anthony Goldstein. Et nous rentrerons ici seines et sauves. Mais, je t'ai interdit de mettre la vie des autres en danger. La dernière fois, je t'ai dit : « Si tu tombes, tu trébuches seule. » Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu ne joueras pas avec nos vies comme les moires jouent avec nos destins.

- Que de bonté, Hermione, ironise Arianna. Mais n'as-tu pas songé un seul instant qu'elles aussi voudraient se battre ? »

Un silence grave tombe le salon alors qu'elles prennent chacune une décision. L'évidence est là, et seules les plus courageuses connaissent déjà le dénouement. Les autres se voilent seulement la face.

« Je vais me battre. »

Louise a parlé. Elle a affirmé son choix la première, tout en fixant son aînée dans les yeux. Le cœur déjà en lambeaux de la née-moldue s'est brisé de nouveau. Elle aurait du savoir ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait du les prévenir. Elle aurait du leur faire confiance. Mais, elle voulait les protéger. Juste les protéger.

« Je vous accompagne. », déclare fermement la demi-vélane.

La surprise est telle que la dernière des Weasley ouvre la bouche puis la referme, les yeux grands ouverts. Derrière, les autres acquiescent silencieusement. Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si indigne que ça de faire partie des Weasley. Ce qui avait échappé aux autres, c'était le sourire victorieux d'Arianna Angelus. Elle allait accomplir son devoir, ce pourquoi elle avait hérité de ce don.

Les Moires tissent le destin de tout les Humains. On n'échappe pas au sien.

* * *

_Louise Bourgeois._

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Le son de l'horloge me fait revenir à moi. Dans quelques secondes, la grande aiguille sera sur le douze et il sera temps pour nous de dire au revoir à cette maison.  
C'est une mission suicide. Comme se jeter dans la gueule de loup. J'ai toujours aimé l'interdit et sa saveur. Toujours un peu plus d'adrénaline. Mais, cette fois, je le sens, c'est la dernière.

Mon regard se pose sur la chevelure rousse à mes côtés. Ginerva Weasley. Dernière enfant de cette grande famille, et surtout dernière survivante. J'aurai tellement aimé connaître la chaleur de Molly Weasley. Ginny me parlait souvent de sa mère, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était son modèle, son point d'encrage.

La réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Mes illusions partent en fumée. Mon modèle, mon point d'encrage, c'était toi. Hermione. Et je me rends compte, qu'en fait, je n'étais surement rien à tes yeux. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Tout du moins pas assez pour me révéler ce qui te tracassait.

J'ai peur et je sais que je risque ma vie. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu sois là et que tu me dises que tout iras bien, que nous reviendrons ici et que nous finirons enfin par être heureuses un jour. Je n'ai encore jamais connu le bonheur, je ne l'ai pas encore effleuré. Et toi, tu l'as déjà tellement connu, que tu as finit par te résoudre à cette fin. Tu avais trop vécu, trop vu, trop aimé. Mais moi, qu'ai-je fait dans ma pitoyable vie si ce n'est tuer des mangemorts et me venger ? J'ai lu, écris, appris, grandis. Mais pas vécu. Je n'ai pas aimé non plus. Et je n'ai encore rien vu.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Je veux vivre. À jamais. Vivre et aimer.

* * *

L'aiguille se pose enfin sur le douze. Il est minuit pile et c'est l'heure.

Par groupe de deux, les femmes transplannent mais c'est seule qu'Hermione quitte la vieille demeure. L'effet du transplanage est toujours aussi désagréable et une envie de vomir la prend aux tripes. Pas maintenant. Pas si près du but.

Elles finissent toutes par atterrir à l'angle de la rue. La ruelle est sombre et elles se jettent toutes des regards alarmées. Dans quoi se sont-elles embarquées ?

Avec prudence, c'est Gabrielle qui s'approche. De nouveau, elle épate ses camarades en faisant preuve de temps de courage et force. Elle s'approche à petits pas du corps inanimé qui gît par terre. Elle s'agenouille avec prudence et tâte son pou. La fatalité la frappe. Il est mort. Elle se relève, alertée par un bruit provenant des poubelles. Et soudain, un jet de lumière vert la frappe. Elle tombe à terre, les bras ouverts, les yeux clos.

Gabrielle Delacour est la quatrième à périr.

* * *

_Hermione Granger._ – Requiem for a dream, Clint Mansell.

Encerclées ! Nous sommes encerclées ! Piégées comme des rats !

Nous allons mourir. Fatalité. C'est la réalité. Nous allons périr.

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs fusent de partout alors que ma baguette refuse de m'obéir. Lorsque j'essaie d'envoyer un sortilège, rien ne se passe. Je fulmine. Je vais mourir sans pouvoir me défendre. Et puis soudain, des étincelles dorées jaillissent de mon bout de bois. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je vois un rayon de lumière vert se diriger tout droit vers Stern qui tomba à terre, mort lui aussi. Gabrielle n'avait pas eu sa vengeance, mais Fleur était vengée.

À ma droite, un autre homme tombe à terre en hurlant à l'agonie. L'homme, c'est Sarfer. J'ai toujours su que Céleste finirait par se venger. Elle a le sectumsempra facile la petite Céleste. Mais soudain, c'est à son tour de tomber à terre en hurlant alors qu'Adrian Pucey, lui enfonce un poignard dans le dos. Je reste stupéfaite et n'ose bouger. Les cris déchirants de Céleste me vrillent les tympans alors qu'Adrian prend un plaisir malsain à lui lacérer le dos.

Mes yeux se posent sur Louise. Ma petite guerrière… Si combative. Elle est face à Blaise Zabini et ne lâche pas prise. À ses côtés Ginny est en pleins combat contre Marcus Flint. Et tout à coup, il tombe lui aussi.

Plus de morts, moins d'ennemis.

Je m'apprête alors à courir en direction de Luna qui semble en difficulté, mais deux bras puissants me retiennent et je perds ma baguette. J'ai beau me débattre comme une lionne, l'homme qui me tient et plus fort que moi. Alors, je pousse un cri. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je veux que l'on m'aide. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Il est encore trop tôt pour rejoindre Ron.

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !

* * *

« Lâchez vos baguettes. Immédiatement. »

Le ton de Drago Malefoy est autoritaire et sa voix est froide, dénuée d'émotions. Dans ses bras, Hermione se débat et fait signe que non, il ne faut pas lâcher prise. Pas tout de suite. Pas si prêt de leur but.

« Ginny, Luna, Aria. Lâchez vos baguettes. »

Louise. C'est Louise qui l'exige. Elle-même lâche sa baguette qui tombe à terre dans un petit bruit aigu alors que Blaise Zabini s'empare d'elle et la colle contre son torse, enfonçant sa baguette de mangemort dans son cou.

Avec prudence, Ginny dépose la sienne et Arianna fait de même. Pucey s'approche de la rousse et sa tire par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Elle est à ses pieds. Si faible. Alors que, de l'autre côté, Walfur se tient aux côtés de la Française, sa baguette vrillée contre sa tempe.

Il n'y a que Luna qui soit encore armée. Luna la folle. Luna la courageuse. Luna, la lunatique. Luna dans la lune et pourtant bien consciente en ce moment si sombre.

« Lâche Hermione. Maintenant, Malefoy ! », Hurle t-elle.

Alors que le dénommé Malefoy fait signe à ses coéquipiers de ne pas intervenir, il murmure quelque chose en regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux.

« Expeliarmus. »

Et elle perd sa baguette qui atterrit à quelques mètres du blond.

C'est finit. Elles ont perdu.

C'est la fin. Elles vont mourir.

Zabini enfonce un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de Louise. Pucey tire avec démence sur les cheveux de feu de Ginny. Walfur reste stoïque devant le calme d'Arianna et Luna se met à hurler.

Le sol tangue sous les pieds d'Hermione.

Le bateau de l'ombre coule, le capitaine abdique et les marins pleurent.

Le monde implose. Le monde explose.

C'est noir. C'est blanc. C'est gris.

L'enfer rejoint le paradis.

* * *

**Fin de l'Acte I.**

Alors voilà, après plus de deux mois d'absence, je vous poste enfin ce chapitre. Je peux vous jurer que ce ne fût pas du gâteau de l'écrire. J'ai mis tellement de temps à pondre ce truc. Un mois environ... Vous allez donc vous dire, mais pourquoi a-t-elle mis tant de temps à le poster ? Et bien, simplement parce que j'ai voulu m'avancer dans la rédaction de l'**Acte II** qui s'intitule : **Les larmes du Phénix**. Si j'ai mis tant de temps à poster, c'est aussi parce que je réécris les premiers chapitres de cette fiction. Je me rends compte que pas mal de trucs clochent et que j'ai été parfois trop vulgaire dans les premiers chapitres, je n'aime pas non plus la présentation que j'avais fait. Enfin bref, il y a pas mal de chose à changer. J'ai finis d'écrire "Mea Culpa", ma seconde fiction. Je vais bientôt terminer de la poster. Et, étant donné que c'est bientôt la rentrée, j'ai commencé un autre projet que je publie sur skyrock pour le moment (il est fort possible que je le publie ici aussi. Je donne le lien par messagerie privée si vous le souhaitez.) Je pense que je vais être plus régulière puisque les cours reprennent. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances et que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lectrices en cours de route. Ce chapitre a été un peu corrigé à la va vite, je voulais absolument le publier aujourd'hui puisque j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment. J'espère cependant que mes fautes d'orthographes ne vous dérangeront pas trop. Je souhaiterai aussi avoir vos impressions sur cette fin. L'Acte I des Femmes de l'Ombre vous a t-il plut ? Je l'espère grandement !

À très bientôt,

Harmonia.

**ps:** je voudrai savoir, puisque l'Acte II porte un autre nom, est-ce que je continue de poster ici ou est-ce que j'ouvre une nouvelle fiction sur intitulée "Les larmes du Phénix" ? J'espère avoir été assez claire pour que vous puissiez m'aider à choisir.

Je réponds à vos review dans la soirée. Et pour les anonymes, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Mais, un grand merci aux anonymes comme _Marylou, Aurore, Angelique, Chaussange, Erienna, Iseult, Angela, Marine, et Ecathe38_ qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre.


	12. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**NOTE:** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Si je poste cette note, c'est tout simplement pour vous prévenir que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord, c'est la rentrée des classes demain (enfin pour moi), alors laissez-moi le temps de me remettre dans le bain. De plus, je suis en pleine écriture de l'Acte II intitulé "Les larmes du Phénix". (J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de continuer de poster ici ce prochain Acte). Cette fois, je ne me précipite pas avant de poster, je préfère être sûre de moi et de ce que j'avance. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention d'écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de poster sur . Et plus encore, je viens de terminer la rédaction complète de Mea Culpa, hormis l'Epilogue. Je vais attendre aussi avant de poster, j'hésite à la réécrire elle aussi. C'est une question que je me pose ces derniers temps. Enfin, bref. Je tenais aussi à vous mettre au courant que j'ai engagé une bêta-reader rencontrée sur skyrock (**Paola** de INoctem). Elle va m'aider à réécrire la totalité de l'Acte I des Femmes de l'Ombres. Je remercie aussi** Alixe** et ses conseils qui me furent d'une grande aide pendant l'écriture de ce premier Acte. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir en vous annonçant que le premier chapitre ne fera pas son apparition avant un mois. Cependant, l'inspiration est mon amie en ce moment, c'est pourquoi un long OS ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai a vous dire pour le moment...

Vous allez cruellement me manquer ! Mais pour ceux qui souhaiterai me contacter, vous pouvez le faire sur ce site par message privé ou bien sur skyrock (le lien de mon blog est sur mon profil. C'est là-bas que je poste ma nouvelle fiction).

**Harmonia N**.

**PS:** j'aimerai savoir, si je remplace mes premiers chapitres par les nouveaux, vais-je perdre mes reviews ? Je ne suis pas ici pour en avoir des milliers, c'est une simple question anodine.  
**PS2**: je réponds à vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre dans la soirée.


	13. Confiance est mère de trahison

**Disclaimer: **l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK. Rowling, je ne suis que l'humble auteure de cette fanfiction. Louise, Céleste et Arianna sont des personnages qui m'appartiennent.

**Bande-son: **_Boston, _Augustana. Et c'est tout. Pour une fois.

**Note: **Me revoilà donc, après une très très longue pause, pleine de nouvelles ressources et d'inspiration. Oui, je suis de nouveau inspirée, motivée et assez courageuse pour écrire. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard conséquent, mais je tenais à revoir chacun de mes chapitres avant de poster la suite. Ils n'ont pas été re-postés, mais ils sont tous en cours de réécriture. Je me rends compte de mes erreurs et je les corrige. C'est comme cela qu'on apprend.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long, mais il faut que je mette en place l'intrigue de l'Acte II et que je reprenne peu à peu mes marques avec cette histoire. Comme si j'en commençais une autre. Parce que, sachez-le, mon style a quelque peu changé, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant. J'ose espérer ne pas avoir perdu trop de lectrices en cours de route. Je dédis ce chapitre à **Manon**, qui m'a remotivée pour écrire. Maintenant, place à l'Acte II.

* * *

« C'est l'inconnu qui nous fait peur quand nous contemplons la mort ou l'obscurité, rien d'autre. »

**J.K Rowling **

« Ma mort était ma gloire et le destin m'en prive. »

**Pierre Corneille**

« Quand la haine respire le sang, elle ne sait se dissimuler. »

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

_La confiance est mère de trahison_

_._

« Tu as peur, Ginny ? », demanda la voix douce d'Hermione Granger à sa compagne de cellule.

La rousse lui décrocha un regard indéchiffrable à la suite de ses paroles. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Est-ce que le fait d'être toute tremblotante, de claquer des dents et de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter faisait d'elle une peureuse ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Alors, la dernière des Weasley secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de négation et essaya même de lui adresser un sourire, qui se transforma vite en grimace.

« Je n'ai pas peur, Hermione. Tant que tu es là, tout ira bien. »

Ces quelques mots réussirent à réchauffer le cœur gelé de la brune, et ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux bleus azur était stupéfiant. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Son regard pétillait mais luisait aussi de larmes qu'elle espérait retenir. Mais dans le fond, elle y lisait tout son amour, toute sa confiance. La jeune femme était prête à lui confier son cœur, sans se poser de questions. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour celle qui fût, jadis, l'amour de son frère. Dans un élan de gratitude, la brune enlaça son amie, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine, caressant ses cheveux roux avec douceur et mélancolie, ses larmes se mêlant aux siennes.

La Guerre les avaient rapprochées, réunies, soudées. Aujourd'hui, la Paix du Seigneur-des-ténèbres les séparaient à nouveau.

* * *

« Aria..., souffla la brune.

- Louise, répondit simplement l'autre.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ?, siffla la dénommée Louise.

- Je l'avais rêvé, oui. », acquiesça la française.

Louise ne pipa mot devant cet aveux. Il eut un silence pesant, qui dura longtemps, d'interminables minutes. Arianna les avait menées vers leur mort, tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Mais Louise ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à commettre cet acte. Alors, elle demanda.

« Pourquoi ?, l'interrogea t-elle alors.

- Les Moires tissent le Destin de tout les humains. _On n'échappe pas au sien_, affirma t-elle.

- C'est de ta faute, accusa t-elle, se relevant, haineuse.

- Je sais. », soupira Aria.

Louise se rua sur elle, les mains en avant, prête à l'étrangler. Elle commença à l'étouffer puis, remarquant son geste, s'écarta prestement, fixant ses mains. N'avait-elle pas encore assez tué ? Ses mains étaient déjà assez souillées par le sang.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, l'air confuse. Elle paraissait si démunie.

« À cause de toi, j'ai perdu ma sœur, souffla t-elle, abattue.

- Je sais. »

Et alors, Louise Bourgeois ne pu retenir les larmes qui sillonnèrent ses joues crasseuses. Elle avait perdu Hermione.

* * *

_HERMIONE GRANGER._

Une porte qui grince, un cri étouffé et le crissement d'une clé dans le verrou d'une cellule qui s'ouvre. Puis le silence. Un silence inquiétant, éloquent. Luna est revenue.

« Weasley. Granger. Debout. »

C'est froid. Menaçant. Ce sont des ordres. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

En face, une autre voix résonne. Ce sont les mêmes ordres. Mais adressés à Louise et Arianna.

Docilement, nous nous exécutons. Nous rejoignons les deux autres dans l'allée centrale des cachots et alors que nous nous mettons en marche pour retourner à la surface, je ne peux me retenir de jeter un coup d'oeil dans les autres cellules des cachots.

Des corps. Partout. Des corps. Pourris. Des corps. Encore. En décomposition. Et un autre, un seul, en sal état. La personne est vivante. Luna. Merlin, Luna.

Guidée par une force inconnue, je me précipite vers elle. Je passe mes bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et j'essaye de la toucher. Elle est allongée par terre, recroquevillée sur elle même, en position fœtale. Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Elle sent le brûlé et mes yeux me piquent. Luna. En piteux état. Alors que je murmure son nom, elle lève ses yeux sur moi. Mais elle ne voit pas. Luna ne voit plus. Ils l'ont privé de sa vue. Ses cheveux sont brûlés, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Et son beau visage. Son si beau visage. Du sang qui coagule, partout. Des bleus, partout. Du sang, du sang et encore du sang. Sa mâchoire est de travers. Ils la lui ont brisé.

Ils ont brisé Luna. La douce et innocente Luna.

Soudain, je me sens tirée vers le haut, mes cheveux me font un mal de chien. Zabini a un sourire sadique et tire plus fort, me traînant par terre. Et alors qu'un cri s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, Louise se précipite vers lui et lui envoi son plus beau crochet droit. Mais elle s'effondre à terre dans un cri perçant, terrassée par un Doloris de Pucey.

Et je la regarde, elle, ma sœur, se consumer sous le sortilège.

Nous avons perdu.

* * *

_GINNY WEASLEY._

Les couloirs sont froids, longs et sombres. Il y a le silence aussi, ce silence pesant, terrifiant. Un frisson me parcours l'échine lorsque la baguette aiguisée de Pucey se plante dans mon dos. Je ne peux plus avancer. Je suis terrifiée.

« Grouilles-toi Weasley », m'ordonne t-il.

Les autres se retournent et je lis dans les yeux d'Hermione un sentiment que j'aurai ne jamais voulu apercevoir. Elle a peur pour moi. Elle a pitié de moi. Et je ne bouge pas de place, trop terrifiée pour faire un pas.

« Ginny... »

C'est un murmure, une supplique. Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Et je comprends enfin.

Nous allons à la mort.

* * *

_HERMIONE GRANGER._

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi tôt, mademoiselle Angelus. »

Les premiers mots du Mage Noir font feu en moi. Et lorsque je vois Arianna s'approcher de lui, s'abaisser à ses pieds, je comprends. La réalité me frappe. Elle m'attaque, me saute aux yeux, si sauvagement que j'en perds l'équilibre.

J'ai envie de crier. Fort. D'hurler à n'en plus pouvoir. J'agonise.

Le monde pourrait bien s'effondrer que ça ne me ferait plus rien. Je suis impassible mais à l'intérieur je brûle. Je me consume d'un feu ardent, je suis le charbon qui s'embrase. Et j'ai comme un goût amer dans le fond de la bouche.

Celui de la trahison.

* * *

24 Décembre 1998. _Journal d'Arianna Grace Angelus._

J'ai trahi. Je les ai vendues. Il le faut. Je porte le poids de tout un monde sur mes épaules. Ce don est une malédiction. Dieu m'a fait un cadeau empoisonné. Les Moires sont seules à décider du Destin. Je ne suis que leur pantin.

* * *

_Vos impressions ?_


	14. Le feu qui ne meurt jamais

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à notre déesse, JKR. En revanche, Louise, Ariana, et Céleste sont des personnages qui m'appartiennent.

**Bande-son**: Et si je vous disais que **Skinny Love**, de **Bon Iver** m'avait inspirée pour ce chapitre? Tout du moins, pour la fin.

**Note**: Enfin, n'est-ce pas? Il était temps que cette suite arrive. Vous voyez enfin à quel point il est dur pour moi d'écrire cette fiction. Parce qu'elle me tient à coeur, me prends aux tripes. Il est difficile d'écrire une suite alors que votre début vous déçoit, n'est-ce pas? Déjà deux ans que cette histoire est commencée, ici. Des choses changent, en deux ans. J'ai grandis, et encore une fois, je réécris l'Acte I. Pour de bon, cette fois. Je me le promets et je m'y tiendrai, je ne perdrai pas plus de temps. Les chapitres sont déjà en correction chez mon amie, ma bêta, Paola. Ils seront re-up lorsque je posterai le prochain chapitre. Je ne promets pas de posts réguliers, parce que je ne m'y tiens pas. Finis les promesses en l'air. En tout cas, sachez qu'une bonne partie du dernier chapitre et de l'épilogue est écrit. _Je vois le bout du tunnel. _

**MERCI** à Schizeinphren, LaBlufaye, Lula's Lullaby, Nini Hathaway, So-chocolate, Marine, NY0Z3KA, Roman 2005, Erienna, Lavouille, PurpleMoon02. Merci à toutes, merci pour tout. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Le feu qui ne meurt jamais

.

_Vivre, c'est un peu comme une flamme, un incendie doux, mais qui vous prends aux tripes. Un feu qui ne meurt jamais vraiment._

.

_LOUISE BOURGEOIS_

« Approchez, approchez, s'exclame t-il. N'ayez pas peur voyons. »

C'est un peu drôle, ce qu'il dit. Un peu stupide même, peut-être. Il est Lord Voldemort et nous demande de ne pas avoir peur. Un rictus apparaît sur les lèvres d'Hermione et je sais qu'elle pense comme moi. Il se moque de nous. Il s'amuse, le petit fou.

Il s'approche, parce que nous n'avons évidemment pas fait un pas, et son serpent le suit, comme un animal de compagnie. L'animal hideux rampe, siffle, et guette. Il me file la chair de poule.

« J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de cette merveilleuse Luna Lovegood, mais toi, dit-il en s'approchant encore plus près de moi, toi, je ne te connais pas. »

Son regard passe de moi, aux autres, puis reviens. Il semble réfléchir, un instant, puis l'amusement peigne ses traits. Oh oui, il s'amuse. Beaucoup.

« Procédons par élimination, voulez-vous. »

C'est un jeu pour lui, et nous sommes ses pions. Il s'approche encore plus, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage, il a mauvaise haleine. Mais, je ne baisse pas les yeux. Plutôt crever.

« Une si belle créature... », souffle t-il.

Je me retiens de lui cracher au visage, de lui sauter dessus et de l'étranger à mains nues. Retiens-toi Louise, grappille encore quelques minutes de vie, me dis-je.

Il s'approche de Ginny, à ma droite. Je la vois qui redresse la tête, fière. Pourtant, il y a cette peur, ce désarrois qui suinte d'elle. Mais la fierté, encore et toujours. C'est une Weasley, la dernière. Une traître-à-son-sang, la dernière encore, sûrement. C'est un petit bout de femme, de feu, brisée, un peu, mais fière, toujours.

« Des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, un peu trop fiers, et un sang qui perds malheureusement de sa pureté, Ginnevra Molly Weasley, je ne me trompe pas ? »

Elle lui crache dessus, et il s'essuie immédiatement le visage, dégoûté, furieux. Sa face reptilienne se fends d'un sourire et il bouge sa main, négligemment. Ginny tombe aussitôt à terre, elle convulse, crie et s'étouffe. Doloris. Évidemment.

« Stop. »

Hermione n'a pas crié, n'a pas murmuré, sa voix est audible, autoritaire. Elle le défie.

Le sort s'arrête et Voldemort s'approche d'elle, tel un prédateur qui fond sur sa proie. Elle ne cille pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le mur d'en face, les mains derrière le dos, elle se tient droite, fière encore.

« Hermione Jean Granger. » Il marque une pause, retrace à l'aide de sa baguette la cicatrice de sa joue, mais Hermione ne cille pas. Elle n'est pas comme ça. « Quelles joies de vous revoir. »

Il revient à moi, d'un pas lent et majestueux, comme s'il se prenait pour un roi. J'ai presque envie de rire mais la situation ne le permet pas, il est le seul à s'en amuser.

« Et tu dois être, Louise. »

Il a épelé les noms de Ginny et Hermione en entier, et moi je n'ai le droit qu'à ça ? Pour elles, c'était presque une marque de respect, et le respect il me le doit, à moi aussi. Alors je le rectifie, presque comme si je me présentais à quelqu'un. Mais il n'est personne.

« Louise Carmen Bourgeois. »

Son rire est cruel, mais j'y trouve de l'amusement. Pour lui, je suis un divertissement. Je peste, contre moi, contre ma stupidité.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir offensée, M'Lady. » Il se penche, me tire une révérence.

Les Mangemorts sont tous secoués d'un rire, et je vois l'ombre d'un rictus se peindre sur ses lèvres. Il se joue de moi. L'enfoiré. Je pose mes dernières cartes, autant tout jouer.

« Pauvre con. » L'insulte est en Français, et il semble encore plus amusé. Certains Mangemorts, qui eux, m'ont peut-être comprise, sont estomaqués. Ai-je vraiment osé ?

« Je suis touché. » Il se touche le torse, de façon théâtrale, à l'endroit même où réside le cœur des Hommes, mais il n'est pas un homme et n'a pas de cœur.

Tout à coup, il recouvre son sérieux et je comprends que l'heure n'est plus aux jeux.

.

.

.

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer. » Il nous annonce ça comme ça, de but en blanc, franchement, presque sincèrement.

Ariana se retourne, un peu surprise il me semble, et je me délecte de sa stupeur. Non, tu n'as pas gagné Ariana, il ne nous tuera pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui me semble t-il.

« Je vais vous rendre votre liberté. »

Il ment, je le sais, je le sens. Il se joue de nous, encore. J'attends, parce que je me doute qu'il y a bien une suite à ce jeu.

« À quelques conditions. »

Mon sang se glace immédiatement et je m'arrête de respirer. Monstre.

« Je vais vous vendre. »

Son sens de l'humour m'achèvera. Je ne respire toujours pas.

« À ceux qui vous on poursuivit. »

.

Louise crie. Louise hurle. Louise proteste. Louise implore.

D'un geste désinvolte, le doloris s'échappe de la baguette du tyran. Elle tombe à terre, en hurlant. Encore et toujours. Ce sont ses cris qui brisent le silence, ce sont ses hurlements qui couvrent l'indifférence.

Alors je me tiens droite et je me tais, mais mes yeux expriment ma haine. Je hais, j'arbore, je maudis. Moi, enfant de Dieu, baptisée mais fille de Chrétiens non pratiquants, j'en viens à prier Dieu, la Vierge et les Saints. J'implore aussi Merlin et Morgane. Je récite une prière, un appel à l'aide aux Dieux qu'on a longtemps oublié. Athéna, Zeus, Héra. Tous. Pourvu qu'ils existent, pourvu qu'ils m'entendent.

« …Sainte-Marie, Mère de Dieu, priez pour nous, pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. Ainsi soit-il. »

Je répète, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, trente fois… Je ne m'arrête plus.

Ayez pitié.

.

.

.

_GINNY WEASLEY_

« Draco, Blaise, Adrian, approchez. »

Ils s'exécutent docilement, s'approchent, nous dépassent et font face au Lord. Hermione nous relève, Louise et moi. Nous devons rester digne, prétends t-elle. Mais, comment, comment pourrai-je garder un semblant de dignité dans une situation pareille ? Je les admire, elles, qui restent droites et fières en toutes circonstances.

Où est passé mon courage ? Je me le demande bien. Parti sûrement, fatigué d'avoir été trop sollicité.

« Choisissez. », annonce t-il, alors qu'il s'assoie sur son trône.

Aussitôt, Zabini s'approche de Louise, et elle perds le semblant de dignité qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver. Je me sens partir, flancher, moi aussi. Je sais d'ors et déjà que je reviendrai à Pucey, Malfoy ne laissera jamais passer une telle occasion avec Hermione.

Adrian s'approche, à pas lents, et il jette un coup d'oeil à Malfoy par-dessus son épaule. Le choix est fait. Cependant, Malfoy, lui, ne fait pas un pas. Il y a cette lueur, au fond de ses yeux, qui me dit que la partie commence ici.

« Amène-toi, Sang-de-bourbe. », ordonne t-il.

Hermione n'a pas tiqué sous l'insulte, elle continue de fixer le mur alors qu'au tour de nous, les visages des Mangemorts se peignent de rictus et de moues dégoûtées.

J'aimerai être comme Hermione, avoir sa force de caractère, rester forte et digne, telle qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui. Son manque de réaction semble agacer Malfoy et je sens que les choses vont tourner au vinaigre.

Voldemort lui, attends patiemment, et il semble se divertir de ce spectacle. Hermione, elle, ne bouge toujours pas, et continue de fixer le mur avec obstination.

« Il semblerait qu'elle te donne déjà du fil à retordre, Draco. », s'amuse le Lord.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part d'Hermione, alors il dégaine sa baguette, et Louise se jette presque sur elle pour la protéger. Mais trop tard, Hermione convulse déjà à terre. Pas de bruit, pas un cri. Elle se mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais pas un son ne s'échappe d'entre elles.

Je me souviens alors de ce qui fait sa force. Mon frère, ses paroles réconfortantes, un soir au square.

« Dans la douleur, reste digne. Dans le froid et la noirceur des nuits, n'ai pas peur. Et même si la guerre est longue, affreuse, et qu'elle te paraît interminable, n'oublie pas que demain le jour se lève et que le soleil amène toujours la paix. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimée, que je t'aimerai, à jamais. »

.

.

.

_LOUISE BOURGEOIS_

« Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître les valeurs telles que le courage, même s'il est apporté par la stupidité. Lord Voldemort sait être clément, il y a eu assez de morts. Vos vies sont désormais sauves, mais entre leurs mains. »

Il se lève, les bras tendus vers le ciel, comme s'il se pardonnait de tout ses pêchés, se débarrassait de toutes ses horreurs. Ariana, à ses côtés, semble l'admirer. La haine brûle en moi, me consume.

« Séparez-les. », ordonne t-il froidement.

Après quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminables, je prends enfin conscience de ses mots. Et alors que déjà, à mes côtés, Ginny se débat comme une forcenée, je l'imite, et repousse du mieux que je peux l'homme a qui j'ai été vendue.

Hermione ne bouge pas, et son impassibilité me tue. Comment peut-elle rester là, sans rien faire ? Pourquoi accepte t-elle son sort si facilement ? Ce n'est pas mon cas et alors je me mets à hurler. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cris, principalement des injures en Français.

Je me retrouve à terre, sonnée. Zabini vient de me frapper.

Hermione secoue la tête, désespérée. Dans ses yeux, je vois tout ce qu'elle n'a pas dit, n'a pas eu le courage ou le temps de me confier. J'entraperçois aussi cette étincelle de peur, qui scintille au fond de ses yeux.

Tout les non-dits, résident ici. Dans ses yeux.

Elle nous implore alors du regard, alors que Ginny crache un filet de sang sur le marbre de la salle. Soumettons-nous, semble t-elle nous dire.

Lorsque le calme revient, elle murmure, si bas que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le fasse vraiment.

« À bientôt. »

Et ces mots, ces quelques mots, résonnent en moi, comme une lueur d'espoir. Un espoir fou, celui d'un futur encore possible. Un doux sentiment de plénitude s'immisce en moi, un sentiment que je n'avais pas côtoyé depuis des années déjà. J'ai la certitude, que nous nous reverrons. Un jour.

Vivons. La flamme qui nous anime n'est pas encore tout à fait éteinte.

.

.

.

_« En te levant le matin, rappelle-toi combien est précieux le privilège de vivre, respirer, d'être heureux. »_ Marc-Aurèle

.

**À vos claviers, mes lapins !**

PS: je suis sur twitter (depuis un petit bout de temps déjà), sous le nom de **godisdrugged** (lien sur mon profil, si vous le souhaitez). Je poste généralement quelques phrases spoil des prochains chapitres, je tiens mes lecteurs au courant de mon avancement, mes doutes, mes idées. Ou bien si vous souhaitez simplement parler, n'hésitez pas, je ne vous mangerai pas !


	15. NOTE

**NON**, JE NE SUIS **PAS** MORTE.

Je n'ai pas posté depuis quand dites-moi ? Non, en fait, ne me dites pas ! Je préfère sincèrement ne pas savoir.

**MAIS QUE FAIRE DES FEMMES DE L'OMBRE?** Ça fait un bail que je promet de réécrire les premiers chapitres puisqu'ils me déplaisent à un point que... eh bien que je n'arrive pas à en écrire la suite. Je trouve tout laid, mal rédigé, sans cohérence.

J'ai commencé Les femmes de l'ombre en **décembre 2010**. Le dernier chapitre posté date d'_août 2012_. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en **mars 2014**.

J'avais presque **14 ans** lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction et j'en ai aujourd'hui bientôt **18**. Mon style d'écriture a changé. Devrais-je dire qu'il s'est amélioré ? J'imagine que oui. Pour vous plaire ou non.

Alors que faire ?

Ai-je assez de courage pour tout reprendre du début ? Repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

Je vais vous confier que sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je le voudrais. J'en ai vraiment envie. Mais je ne sais pas.

Vous aurez cependant de mes nouvelles. _Très bientôt. _

Nia Pietrovski.


End file.
